Let's get fun then
by MashuraDi
Summary: Ella nunca supo demostrarle lo que sentia sino hasta el final, y el dolor luego de perder a ese ser que tanto cariño le guardaba, solo la volveria alguien en busca de venganza. Nanaya x OC.
1. Hello there

**Disclaimer:** **MONOCHROME FACTOR** NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran **Kaili Sorano**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC. -hace el intento and shot-

**Pareja:**_ Nanaya x OC_

**Nota: **Eh aqui mi OC Mashura Di, la cual solo planea divertirse un poco junto con este carismatico personaje que realmente se convirtió en mi favorito xD.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cap 01-** _Hello there_!

- _scrash!_

El sonido del romper de unas ventanas resonó en los adentros de una mansión, estaba desabitada, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se asomaba por ese lugar por lo que alguien estaba pensando romper tal tranquilidad rodeada de oscuridad.

- Je! –una sonrisa divertida se asomo en los labios de alguien no identificado, la oscuridad le cubría en casi la totalidad de su figura, y lo poco que podía deslumbrarse aparte de sus dientes tras esa misma sonrisa, era de los tobillos hacia abajo dado un rayo de luz de luna tocaba cercanamente el sitio del lugar-

- ¿Nada interesante?, Tsk! Creí que al menos habría algo lo cual llevarme, pero… -hizo una pausa en su murmuro algo decepcionado, para ver más detalladamente con que se encontraba-

Era verdad… nada interesante había allí salvo muebles viejos y rotos, mucha suciedad y objetos regados por todo el sitio. A pesar de aparentar ser una gran oportunidad para encontrar algún objeto de valor en un sitio tan grande, parecía que era en vano estar ahí por más tiempo.

- demonios, que porquería –musito al parecer una tonalidad más clara, aparentando una femenina-

Dando pasos firmes se comienza a marchar, pegando un salto se aferra al marco de una ventana de vidrio roto, cosa que al afirmarse se hace una leve herida, un tajo en una de sus palmas, más pareció ni inmutarse.

Se sienta en el lugar y se acomoda la visera de su gorra dejando verse el rostro bajo la luz de la luna que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo nocturno, y logrando verse claramente ahora la figura, aparentaba ser una simple joven, su expresión no decía mucho salvo algo de aburrimiento. Se vestía con un pantalón verde oscuro ancho remangado hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, bolsillos anchos, camisa blanca remangada por igual, un chaleco negro por encima que hacia juego con sus guantes y gorra del mismo color. Era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, tenia un parche de cuero negro en el ojo zurdo, más quien sabe porque.

Si, definitivamente no era una apariencia muy femenina quizás tras su vestimenta medianamente varonil, pero a ella parecía importarle poco y nada.

Un pequeño suspiro se deja salir de sus labios al momento que entrecerraba los ojos. ¿Estaba cansada?

Últimamente había estado experimentando una extraña soledad, un vació, aburrimiento quizás, necesitaba algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse al menos en momentos fuera del "trabajo"

¿Trabajo?, ¿trabajaba ella acaso? Más bien aparentaba ser una simple ladrona, ¿qué clase de trabajo podría tener?

Uno no muy bueno de seguro.

Cansada de todo da un pequeño salto fuera de la ventana finalmente, y tras alcanzar el suelo ve un skate a pocos pasos, al cual monta enseguida para irse se ahí, cuando…

- _¡¡AAh!!_

Se oye el grito de un muchacho no muy lejos de ahí, cosa que le llama la atención y decide ir a investigar.

Poco más adelante tachos de basura se estrellan contra muros de un callejón oscuro, toda esa suciedad y basura regada en el lugar, no daba un ambiente muy seguro que digamos, pero ella se mostró entretenida, ¿emocionada?

Dejo caer levemente sus ojos y se asomo para ver con que se toparía.

- … ?

Un sujeto común y corriente se encontraba allí. Más que extraño, que pudo haberle pasado para que luciera tan… ¿demente? Vestía ropas formales, más algo alborotadas por la actividad que hacia en el momento de querer destruir todo a su paso, y mormurar cosas q ella no llegaba a traducir.

Se voltea inmediatamente logrando divisar a la joven a un par de metros de él, muestra una sonrisa algo sádica y se lanza contra ella sin siquiera dar una advertencia, por lo que la skater se sorprende y se prepara a luchar, más siente algo extraño, no era un comportamiento muy habitual ¿No?, Al menos ella así lo pensó, pero que importaba ahora.

Sacando una navaja de uno d los bolsillos de su prenda, planea desafiar al q la amenazaba, el sujeto se lanza para patearla más ella da un salto y pateando el skate sobre el borde inferior este golpea bajo el mentón del mayor dejándolo levemente aturdido, por unos segundos, pero aturdido al fin. Haciendo hacia atrás ella examina sobre un posible contra ataque y en eso logra disipar un aura oscura que rodeada al sujeto...

_¿Qué rayos?... _– piensa al percatarse y se sorprende un poco-

Era inútil hablar con el pobre hombre, pero parecía que algo lo estaba poseyendo. La batalla fue algo corta ya que ella logra dejarlo inconciente luego de unos varios golpes y patadas, no le importaba mucho si le pasaba algo, ¿Por qué debería?

Ahí quedo tirado entonces el cuerpo algo herido mientras ella se disponía a regresarse, caminando unos pasos trata de visualizar su skate, pero no lo encuentra

- ah? –Musita algo desconcertada y comienza a irritarse de momento hasta que siente otra presencia cerca de ella, más bien en su espalda-

- Mujer, te has pasado por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, jejeje –soltó una risa esa vos masculina-

- ¿Cómo? –se voltea para ver de quien se trataba y ve a un sujeto alto de 1,80, 1,85 quizás, se vestía como cualquier joven, más aparentaba ser mayor de edad por sobre los 22 años o más- ¿Quién eres? Qué quieres? ¿Por qué sabes?, no tengo tiempo –da un paso hacia atrás mostrándose molesta logrando divisar su skate bajo uno de los pies del sujeto con aura sobrenatural- tsk

- Jejejeje… me causas gracia, debería matarte por tu imprudencia, interrumpiste lo que hubiera sido algo divertido para mí el ver a ese sujeto destrozar algunas cosas, pero ya que, quizás debas entretenerme tú ya que fuiste la que lo arruinó

- jo, ¿quieres pelear? No me trates como a cualquiera, imbécil

- woo veo que eres arrogante, me gusta. ¡Luchemos entonces para cerrarte un poco esa boca! –Saca una navaja del bolsillo de su arropado y la coloca al frente de su rostro en posición defensiva esperando primero por la acción de la menor-

- jejeje devuélveme mi skate, no tengo ganas de luchar con alguien tan inmaduro como tú

Ella asemejo una sonrisa burlona enfrentando a ese sujeto, sin saber quien era, sin saber siquiera de su fuerza, grave error, pero a ella parecía no importarle como anteriormente.

- ¿uh? ¿Inmaduro? Jejejeje –se hace hacia atrás para reincorporase un par de metros atrás, alzo los brazos un poco para dejar ver algo de su rostro, tenia algo característico en el, un parche en el ojo diestro que pudo divisar a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y esa capucha que llevaba sobre su cabeza el mayor- veamos que tan madura eres tú niña, ¡Anda!

Y así sin ningún aviso, ese joven de actitud agresora hizo aparecer un par de extrañas criaturas de la nada. Parecían sombras, grandes, oscuras de ojos rojos. Ella se asusto por la impresión de ver aquello provenir de su mandato y en eso vio el deleite en su rostro, ¿qué le gustaba tanto de todo eso que hacia? ¿Realmente era un ser maligno?

Pero aún así… sintió deseos de fastidiarlo, le causaba gracia verle así, también quería demostrarle de que si se pensaba que porque era una mujer sería débil, pues tendría que pensarlo de nuevo.

- jejeje… muy bien, ¡Te demostrare quien soy!

Dijo así entonces la chica alzando levemente el rostro con una sonrisa divertida, para segundos después lanzarse contra esas criaturas que amenazaban con herirla.

Fue difícil tener que esquivar sus rápidos movimientos, más esas garras y grandes colmillos, pero pudo destruir al primero de los dos que había liberado su contrincante, bien quedaba solo el ultimo y ya podría ir por el mayor para darle un buen golpe.

Pero la segunda fue un poco más hábil que la anterior, logro hacerle un par de rasguños en uno de sus brazos pero nada más, hasta que logro destruirlo finalmente atravesándole la cabeza con una de sus grandes cuchillas.

Bien ahora el sujeto estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? –dijo él haciendo a un lado su capucha, dejándose a ver un corto cabello de color azul oscuro, y ahora si, un par de cicatrices del mismo lado en que tenia el parche-… ¿Shin?

- ah… hacia tiempo que no me topaba con seres de tu mundo. Kokuchi… ¿así se llamaban no es así? –Alza la mirada para sonreírse algo divertida, mostrando unas leves cortadas en una de las mejillas, con ese leve rastro de sangre en ellas que la dejaban verse algo sádica –

- Si puedes verlos, y destruirlos entonces... –pensaba dar una conclusión algo errónea cuando ella lo interrumpe-

- No. Solo que conocí a alguien en el pasado que me comento sobre estas cosas, los Kokuchi, los Shin, etc. Estaba aburrida y ese ser me pidió si podía ayudarlo en el caso que las cosas se pusieran feas y me dio algunas armas. Fue muy generoso. Aunque supongo que debió ver algo en mi que quizás le seria útil, pero hace mucho que me aparte de eso –le dirige la mirada nuevamente- no creí volver a toparme nuevamente con estas criaturas, y menos con seres como tú jeje.

- Mujer, ¿Quién es ese ser? ¿Y tú nombre? –dijo él entrecerrando los ojos algo curioso-

- Di. Y sobre ese ser, no tengo porque decirte –le saca la lengua comenzando a fastidiarlo-

- jeh!... como digas, quizás nos volvamos a ver, por ahora nuestro combate queda suspendido jejeje

- ¿ah? Ya te dio lo de gallina ah? Jajaja cobarde

- No, solo que tengo otros planes, Nanaya es mi nombre jeje, ja-na

- ah?

Se había ido como había aparecido, el ser que finalmente había dejado su nombre al menos descubierto, se había desvanecido tras un salto hacia atrás, dejando el skate de la joven en el lugar.

-_ … ¿Nanaya?_ – Recordaría su nombre para entrecerrar los ojos nuevamente mientras se quitaba algo del rastro de la sangre en sus mejillas y fue hasta su skate-

Apoyando la punta de su pie diestro en la tabla comenzó a irse, después de todo, no había nada más que hacer ahí.

Pasaron algunos días y en la morada de Kengo se encontraban Akira junto con Shirogane. Como siempre Akira sin dar mucha importancia, solo se concentraba en jugar en la consola de Kengo, mientras el último rogaba al de pelo castaño que por favor pusiera un juego de dos jugadores.

- ¡AAaah Akira! Pon para jugar de a dos, ¡No seas cruel! –dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos en su casi común apariencia "chibi". Más el castaño no le dio importancia sino que le dio un golpe que mando a volar a Kengo contra alguna pared del cuarto.

- No molestes Kengo –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios para seguir prestando atención al videojuego-

- ¡Wah Akira que malo eres! Soy tú amigo, juguemos juntos! –insistió nuevamente el rubio a lo que recibió el control del 2do jugador por parte de Akira- Ah? Wah!! ¿Jugaremos juntos entonces Akira?

- No. Como ya te eh dicho antes, puedes imaginar que manejas al enemigo.

Tras esa respuesta por parte de Akira, Kengo noto que ese control no estaba enchufado, y vuelve a soltar más lagrimas junto con más palabrerías hacia su "amigo".

Shirogane se mostraba algo pensativo y mirando hacia fuera de la ventana de la recamara podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Akira luego de aburrirse nota el extraño comportamiento del hombre de cabellos plateados, y parándose de donde estaba sentado, camino hasta tenerlo en frente.

- Shirogane, ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto a lo que el otro respondió volteando a verle con una leve sonrisa-

- Ah?, no Akira-kun, al menos eso creo

- ¿Algún mal presentimiento quizás?

- Quizás…

Kengo había guardado todo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta con algo de impaciencia, era su compañera Aya que venia con malas noticias.

- Akira! Algo extraño esta ocurriendo en el colegio, un par de profesores comenzaron a destruir algunos salones de clase, puede que…

- Ah… Kokuchi. –Respondió Akira antes que la muchacha terminara su comentario-

- Vamos entonces Akira! –dijo Kengo apretando el puño, dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo como siempre lo ah hecho, como un fiel perro guardián como así le decían-

Shirogane no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio y se dispuso a seguir a los adolescentes apenas emprendieron la ida al colegio al que usualmente recurrían.

Estaba oscuro, ya era de noche cuando todo ocurría y en las calles nadie se encontraba, estaba todo tan vació como en los interiores del instituto.

Pero si, se oían algunos ruidos, sonidos los cuales parecían de destrozo, y cuando todo parecía raro ya de por si, se oye una gran explosión provenir desde una de las aulas del lugar.

Akira y los demás ya adentro pueden oírlo claramente, y se llevan una gran sorpresa por ello.

- ¿C-cómo? Waa destruirán completamente el instituto si siguen así! -dijo algo molesta Aya- ¡Akira, vamos!

- Ah… -solo musito y corrió junto con los demás-

Al llegar al lugar del cual todo provenía, ven claramente a dos profesores en él, un hombre y una mujer, ambos siendo poseídos por Kokuchis.

Akira y los demás cambiaron rápidamente parte de su apariencia para tener más podes y así poder contra atacar a los poseídos, Shirogane claramente ayudo y todo se regreso a la normalidad como siempre, las victimas habían sido salvadas pero quedando inconcientes en el suelo luego de un gran desastre.

Nadie había resultado herido, más bien, les extraño que el combate fuera tan fácil.

- Pero ¿quien habrá sido esta vez? –Pregunto Kengo-

- ¿Nanaya? –sugestiono Aya como posibilidad segura-

- Ah… lo más probable. –Dijo Akira finalmente para reincorporarse en el lugar-

- Alguien se acerca…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Shirogane para voltear a ver por un pasillo, y ver que era verdad, alguien caminaba hacia ellos.

- Shirogane, tanto tiempo sin verle –dijo esa vos dejándose a ver el rostro de aquella chica con el parche de cuero en su ojo zurdo-

- ¿Tú? –dijo Shirogane algo confuso a murmuro-

- ah? ¿Quien es ella Shirogane? –pregunto Akira algo fastidiado ya-

Kengo y aya quedaron en silencio observando lo que pasaba, o que quien era esa chica, muchas dudas y pocas respuestas.

- jejeje –saludo ella cerrando su único ojo visible en una sonrisa y siguió avanzando para entrar al aula y ver si hallaba algo interesante-

- Un momento, tú fuiste quien ocasiono todo esto? –dijo Akira ya exigiendo respuestas, más no hallaba nada de sobrenatural en ella-

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? –respondió Di para agacharse a tomar unos papeles, verlos y luego arrojarlos- Te equivocas, buscaba por alguien y pensé que se encontraría aquí.

- ¿Buscabas? –pregunto Shirogane algo curioso-

- Ah… Nanaya, supongo Shirogane lo conoces –murmuro ella lo más tranquila-

- ¿Nanaya? –dijo Akira no entendiendo para qué le buscaba-

Se oyó una risita provenir del mismo pasillo en que ella había aparecido de entre la oscuridad.

- Pues sabes localizarme, jejeje –dijo él para de un momento a otro aparecer frente a ella-

- Jeh! ahí estabas. Idiota, ya me había creído tu muerte por ser tan descuidado –le respondió ella levantándose del suelo y enfrentándolo-

- jejeje lamento decepcionarte, que no puedo morir hasta que logre hacerte llorar en un combate –le respondió-

- No lo conseguirás nunca y ya lo sabes.

Mientras ellos intercambiaron un par de palabras como si los demás ni existieran, Shirogane avanzo un paso mirando interrogativamente a Di, realmente no entendía.

- Al fin de cuentas, es enemigo… -murmuro Shirogane creyendo que eso era lo más lógico-

- Ah? –Enarco una ceja viendo a este divertida- Si tú lo dices jeje –comenzó a irse de ahí mientras que Nanaya se quedo en el lugar, era obvio tendría que dejarles algunos presentes más para luego irse-

- Me voy por ahora, nos vemos luego Nana-chan, pelear entre tanta gente no me es divertido –le dice en burla sabiendo cuanto odiaba él que le llamaran de esa forma-

- Lo de maldita no se te acabará nunca ah? –Murmuro para dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás y quedar flotando en el aire con las manos en los bolsillos-

- ¡Nanaya! ¡Esta vez no te escapas! –dijo Akira preparándose para luchar con él-

- Pero, Akira y esa chica, al final, ¿es enemigo o qué? –dijo Kengo confuso viendo que ella ya se había ido-

- Creo que lo principal aquí ahora es ocuparnos de este maldito, Kengo –le dijo Aya algo molesta-

Nanaya solo se sonreía viendo lo patéticos que podían ser a veces esos seres que a él definitivamente no le agradaban.

Ya ni sabía si entretenerse jugando con ellos.

--

Continuará…

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Todo por ahora, apenas pueda ubo el siguiente D8

_Di-chan.-_


	2. Rian and Mayoko

Disclaimer: MONOCHROME FACTOR NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran Kaili Sorano, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC

**Disclaimer:** **MONOCHROME FACTOR** NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran **Kaili Sorano**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC. -hace el intento and shot-

**Pareja:**_ Nanaya x OC_

**Nota: **Eh aquí mi OC Mashura Di, la cual solo planea divertirse un poco junto con este carismático personaje que realmente se convirtió en mi favorito xD. En próximos capítulos apariciones de 2 OC's más, de amigas mías x3

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cap 02-** Rian and Mayoko

"_Ya no se están volviendo algo comunes estos enfrentamientos, Nanaya?" _

Vaya pensamiento recorrió por la cabeza de esa chica mientras enfrentaba al muchacho de cabellos azules ya que supuestamente le llamaban "entretenimiento"

De un momento rápido paso el enfrentamiento de navajas que rechinaron por los filos tras chocar, y de nuevo, salto atrás.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que enfrentarme a ti era divertido, hoy estas cansado ¿o qué? ¿Ah? -dijo ella para bajar la mano diestra por la cual sujetaba su navaja-

- Je… no se porque creo ver tienes ganas de morir realmente, cuando por alguna razón, trato de darte una oportunidad, sabes que no puedes contra mi, baka

- ¿Ah? Jajaja

Se detuvo la batalla momentáneamente tras escapar esa risa, Nanaya le vio algo curioso, quizás hasta molesto.

Algo era seguro, la pasaban bien a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, ella de por si era cerrada, nunca demostraría su apreció por alguien a menos ya estuviera conectada desde tiempo atrás. Más había algo raro en él que a ella le divertía, no sabía bien que era, pero le agradaba, al menos este último tiempo se la había pasado con el juego del Gato y el Ratón, buscándose el uno al otro, y para qué? Para pelear. Que gracioso Pensó ella.

Por en cambio él, también se negaba a aceptar por su parte que ella le caía bien y le divertía luchar con ella, a pesar de que había intentado matarla un par de veces, algo siempre pasaba que lo detenía, aunque, ¿realmente era por algo? ¿O sencillamente él se detenía por si solo?

Puntos graciosos de ambos lados, se pusieron a pensar cada uno por su lado mientras se veían en un callejón oscuro, por el cual llevaban sus juegos nocturnos. Era raro que Nanaya se apareciera durante en día, por eso Di le encontraba por la noche.

- Entonces, ¿En qué piensas ah? Creo que te has vuelto débil Nana-chan.

- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, me da asco… -respondió el seriamente entrecerrando el ojo zurdo-

- ¿Ah? –por en cambio ella entreabrió el suyo derecho en cuestión- jajaja oh vamos, que parecería que te sentara bien, es perfecto para ti, Nana-c-- -quiso terminar la frase cuando se da cuenta que ya no le hablaba a nadie delante suyo, él había desaparecido de un segundo al otro- ¿qué?

Se había situado detrás, arrimando su rostro casi apegado al de ella mientras con una mano le inmovilizaba y con la otra le amenazaba bajo el cuello, el filo de su navaja se afirmo sobre su piel y ella sintió que apretaba a medida se daba cuenta para luego querer tratar de liberarse, pero si lo intentaba él hacia más presión, y eso no era algo bueno.

- Saa… ¿Quién es el débil ahora? –Dijo él en tono bajo cerca de su oído, más parecía un tono algo retador como era costumbre de él-

- Tsk… eres un cobarde al atacarme por la espalda

- ¿Quién ataco por la espalda? Yo simplemente me moví algo rápido

Y luego de esas palabras el enseño una sonrisa algo perversa junto con una risita de las de él. Ella no dijo más nada, era verdad, realmente él era rápido, y si no la había derrotado hasta ahora, era porque estaba jugando con ella, él era el gato que jugaba con el ratón.

Movió un poco hacia atrás el rostro y el cascabel de su cuello resonó, se sintió débil por primera vez en una pelea con él, y no tenía idea de cómo escapar sin resultar herida de sus garras. Y pareció estar molesta consigo misma...

- Se supone que… deseo ser fuerte –murmuro y a él le causo curiosidad- pero, si no puedo vencerte a ti, ¿de qué me sirve todo el esfuerzo?

- Uno se hace fuerte por distintos motivos, tú debes de tener alguno realmente fuerte para poder avanzar –respondió él y bajo un poco la navaja, nuevamente, nada le había hecho- jejeje

- …

Se quedo en silencio mientras veía como el otro retrocedía un paso dejándola libre, vaya manera de disminuirla y tomarla a la ligera.

- Jeh… ¿tú solo peleas por aburrimiento entonces? ¿O hay alguna otra razón oculta? –pregunto la joven algo curiosa-

- No tiene porque interesarte eso

-… -bajo la mirada sin decir nada- uhm…

Camino unos pasos hasta que la joven se logra sentar en un muro cercano, dejando su skate bajo uno de sus pies, no sabia que pensar ahora.

- Bueno es que –susurra- ya no es lo mismo…

Él que permanecía a unos metros detrás camina hasta ella y se sienta a su lado, baja su capucha y la ve de reojo con el único ojo que tenía a la vista.

- Oee, estas rara, ¿Qué ya te aburriste? Anda inténtalo de nuevo a ver si logras vencerme jejeje

- Tsk, que gracioso, no tengo ganas, al menos no por ahora así que puedes irte –dice ella apoyando su rostro sobre su palma viendo al frente mostrando desinterés-

- Ah?? Tsk, aburrida, y yo que me aburro con facilidad. Harás que vaya a molestar nuevamente a esos tontos –dice levantándose del lugar-

- Pues has lo que quieras baka, solo no provoques mucho a Shirogane, sabes que no puedes tomarlo a la ligera –le advirtió-

- Jeh!, no me trates como a alguien como tú, puedo derrotarlo cuando quiera jejeje –le dirigió la mirada nuevamente-

- Ahh pues haya tú, él no es mi enemigo, pero preferiría que—

- ¡Ah ya cierra esa boca mujer! –la interrumpió en ese momento ya que no deseaba escucharla- me iré por el momento a ver que encuentro por ahí, ya luego te veré a ver si andas con ganas de divertirte un rato ah?... jaja

- ahh como quieras –se levanta ella también y se va en su skate por ahí, mientras que Nanaya de un momento a otro había desaparecido-.

El rato paso, y aún en la oscuridad de la noche Di pensaba pasar por un lugar en especial, donde iba y tomaba algunos pedidos, trabajos que le encomendaban, que en si eran a veces algo complicados, pero le pagaban bien.

Yendo a ese lugar caminando entre las calles ve más adelante a una banda de sujetos, parecían estar en ronda a algo, ¿o alguien?

- No puedo creer, ¿de nuevo tú?

- No te cansas nunca ah?, no puedo creer que seas tan anti-social –dijo uno del grupo mientras veían a una chica, más esta tenia la mirada gacha, no respondía-

Entonces mientras ese grupo solo le hablaban y parecían insultarla, ella levanta la mirada, sus manos se hicieron hacia detras de su cabeza para amarrar su cabello a una coleta, y luego sacando un par de navajas bajo las mangas de su abrigo, comenzó a desafiarlos comenzando una batalla.

Di se acercaba al lugar cuando vio aquello empezar, quiso ir a ayudar a la joven tan pronto pudo, mientras se daba cuenta de que a esa banda de muchachos, eran los que también solían meterse con ella.

Solo se rió levemente mientras se afirmo en su skate y siguió hacia ellos, a unos pasos de llegar se baja de este y comenzó a atacarlos también aliándose a la otra chica.

- ¿ah?... –dijo la chica al ver que una extraña le ayudara, pero su mirada a pesar de todo mostraba desconfianza, así que no dijo nada mientras luchaba-

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora tú también? Tsk –dijo uno de los sujetos hacia Di-

- parece que también se meten con otras chicas, ¿no les da vergüenza? –dijo ella y le propino una patada al estomago que lo mando fuertemente hacia atrás-

Este que había caído de último prefirió salir de ahí corriendo y dejar a sus compañeros regados por el suelo.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! –le grito Di algo fastidiada, realmente le molestaba cuando eso ocurría-

- Siempre huyen… -dijo la otra chica como comentario a ese grito, a murmuro para si misma-

Sin nada más en el lugar, salvo los derrotados, Di fue por su skate y tras tomarlo con su mano diestra se volteo a ver a la otra chica y se acerco a ella, le sonrió, y la otra joven solo la observo.

- Parece que disfrutan de meterse con mujeres, esos cobardes…

- Uhm… -solo dijo en una mirada desconfiada-

- Oye tranquila que no planeo hacer nada en tu contra, por si no te diste cuenta, jejeje… no te había visto antes, ¿eres de la zona?

- Si –vio hacia un costado-

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mayoko Ruko.

- Soy Di Mashura, encantada. –Y volvió a sonreír- Pude ver que eres fuerte, y lograste apalear a unos cuantos tan fácil, vaya… -más la otra chica no respondió- … uhm…

Ella sudo gotita por la falta de comunicación, y estaba algo apurada ya que debía ir a otro sitió, así que sin más le comentó si quería acompañarla debido no era a gusto ir por las calles sola, más siendo chicas, aunque para Di ya fuera su pasatiempo desde hacia muchos años atrás. Más no sabía nada de esta chica, así que se ofreció a acompañarla.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe hasta algún lado?, sabes, chicas como nosotras a estas horas solas por las calles solemos correr peligro. Ahí estaba el caso de estos tontos.

- Estoy acostumbrada a ellos –dijo simplemente-

- Ya veo, ¿y ahora ibas hacia tu casa?, o… -se detuvo para esperar por alguna respuesta, pero la otra chica no le respondió- ahm bueno mira, yo tengo que ir a un lugar, si gustas puedes acompañarme, y ya luego después de ahí te acompaño hasta tu casa, ¿qué dices?

- No necesito que nadie me proteja, se ir sola, se cuidarme. –dijo en tono bajo-

- Si, eso pude verlo recién… solo decía, jejeje –soltó una risita nerviosa- Bueno, entonces quizás más adelante nos veamos, suelo andar por aquí, cualquier cosa solo pégame el grito ¿vale? –Le sonrió entonces-

-… -Le dirigió la mirada entreabriendo los ojos, y asintió levemente para luego ver a Di marcharse de ahí en su skate-

Más enseguida apuro el paso, más bien ahora se la veía correr sobre unos muros, y tomando un atajo entre techos de casas, llega a un gran edificio. La chica de pelos largos y castaños se adentra en el lugar y comienza a subir un par de escaleras topándose con muchos sujetos vestidos de negro que la dejaron pasar ya que parecían conocerla, llegando al destino toma un poco de aire y se prepara para llamar a la puerta cuando alguien la detiene…

- Yoh Di-chan! –dijo una voz masculina y ella se volteó para ver de quien se trataba-

- ¿Ah?... ¿Kouni-san? –Dijo ella reincorporándose en el lugar para ver al otro caminar hasta quedar frente a ella-

- Hacia días en los cuales no sabía nada de ti, ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras prendía un cigarro-

- Uhm… Pues la verdad eh pasado el tiempo… divirtiéndome por ahí, se… jejeje

- ¿En serio? ¿Y porqué no me avisaste? Que cruel eres nyan! –Comenzó a demostrar esa actitud de él un tanto divertida cuando le tomo las manos a ella-

-… eekk! –Musito en sorpresa para dar un paso hacia atrás- Kou… ni-san… -le cayó una gota bastante grande por la cabeza mientras se apenaba un poco por esa actitud-

- Tú no entiendes que nacimos para estar juntos, yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tú que te vas sin decirme nada, creí que éramos compañeros nyan! –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella mientras una de sus manos se paseo lentamente por su cintura cuando…-

- _Paf!_

- Kou, no comiences por favor, estamos en el trabajo –dijo ella apenada luego de golpearle el rostro con su puño diestro, viéndole en el suelo en una apariencia chibi mientras se le notaba un hilito de sangre que escapaba por su nariz-

- Lo… siento, hehe…hehe –dijo en tono bajo, para momentos después recuperar su actitud normal-

-Ahh… -ella solo suspiro para retomar su postura- Entonces, Kouni-san, ¿Estás aquí porque te mandaron otro trabajo?

- Pues si hehehe, ¿qué me dices de ti?

- La verdad que no tengo idea, el jefe me llamo y aquí estoy. –entrecierra el ojo algo cansada-

- Hum… esperemos no sea algo difícil, dado no queremos que te pase algo, ¿no? –Le guiño el ojo en una sonrisa-

- Ahh Kouni-san, qué eso dejo de ser hace ya tiempo, es difícil que algo malo me pase

- No seas tan presuntuosa, que ese ojo no se perdió solo –le dijo ya en un tono serio-

Ella nada pudo decir, la verdad era que tenía razón, había pedido el ojo zurdo por un descuido en un trabajo encomendado 1 año atrás.

Kouni abrió la puerta por la cual ella planeaba golpear, y entro sin aviso.

- Anda vamos –le sugirió él y así ella asintió para entras después que el mayor-

Una vez adentro habían más sujetos vestidos de negro y un gran sofá en el cual ambos se sentaron a esperar por el jefe del lugar, tenia que ser el jefe de la mafia.

Cuando este hace su aparición tras otra puerta, vestía una simple yukata color crema, junto a un abanico, hacia calor en esa época del año.

- Oh! Kou-san, Di-san, que bueno que los dos ya están aquí, jejeje –dijo el mayor para sentarse en un sofá delante de ellos- Di-san creí que algo malo le había ocurrido, ya que no se había presentado luego de su ultimo trabajo.

- Es que, tuve un par de contratiempos estos días, sepa disculparme –se sonrió algo nerviosa-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, por suerte viniste ya que necesitaba que trabajaras en pareja con Kou-san jejeje

- ¿Ah? –se mostró curiosa, más no entendía dado nunca habían trabajado juntos-

- ¿En serio? –dijo Kouni algo sorprendido también y momentos después salto sobre ella como festejando la noticia, pero recibió otro golpe por parte de ella, esta vez en el estomago- ouch… hehehe

Todos sudaron gota por la pequeña escena fuera de lugar, pero enseguida retomaron sus actitudes habituales.

- Prosiga jefe –dijo ella algo fastidiada-

- Jejeje claro, al parecer voy a necesitar que se disfracen como una pareja de recién casados en-- -este no pudo terminar la frase porque la chica presente había pegado un grito en sorpresa, que se descifro como un _"¿Qué?"_-

- Lo sabia estamos destinados Di-chan nyan! –dijo Kouni queriendo nuevamente lanzarse a sus brazos cuando nuevamente, para variar, fue detenido con otro golpe al estomago-

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué esto? –pregunto ella algo apenada-

- Tendrán que ir a un templo como turistas, en el cual tengo entendido el encargado es uno de los que me ah estado ocasionando problemas financieros, y necesito que se ocupen de él, es todo.

- ¿Un templo? Pero, yo… -dijo ella algo tímida debido a que nunca había hecho un trabajo así, salvo robar objetos encomendados-

- No te preocupes Di –dijo Kouni recuperándose del ultimo golpe- Yo me encargare de lo difícil, nada te ocurrirá, estaré ahí y lo sabes. –Le sonrió mostrándole confianza-

No dijo nada, no le quedaba de otra que acceder. Y a pesar de que Kouni fuera un depravado a veces, podía confiar en él.

Luego de los detalles de ese trabajo ella y Kouni se retiraron hacia fuera, hasta bajar y quedarse en la entrada del edificio.

- Bien, entonces mañana te voy a buscar a tu casa para ir a ese lugar con tiempo, ¿A qué hora me dices que estarías pronta?

- Ah… yo… por la tarde supongo –dijo algo nerviosa aún, no podía creer lo que iba a tener que hacer-

- Okei, entonces nos vemos mañana, será divertido hacer esto juntos nyan -respondió él para saludarla en la mejilla con un beso y luego retirarse de ahí- Nos vemos "Querida" hehe

Bien, le sorprendió esa despedida, el "_Querida_" le dio escalofríos, ese beso en la mejilla… okei lo aceptaba, le había apenado. Ahora tendría que lidiar un par de días junto a Kouni fingiendo ser marido y mujer.

Soltó un suspiro cansado tras imaginar algo así y comenzó a marcharse del lugar en su skate como siempre.

Se hizo un par de atajos para llegar pronto a su morada, cuando se adentro en un callejón oscuro. Había mucho silencio y las ruedas de su skate sonaban algo molestas por ello, así que se bajo del mismo, lo coloco bajo el brazo y comenzó a caminar, después de todo, estaba a un par de cuadras ya.

Cuando entonces más adelante logra divisar la figura de alguien, alguien conocido… y cuando se percata de quien es solo sonrió de lado.

Era una chica un poco más baja en estatura, pero ni tanto, llevaba el pelo recogido a una coleta y las punta de su cabello eran rojizas. Vestía pantalón verdoso con calzados oscuros, muñequeras a cuadros, una remera ¾ negra y sobre la misma un chaleco claro que se mostraba abierto, un collar, y una katana que llevaba sosteniendo en su mano diestra.

La chica al reconocer a la skater solo se mantuvo unos segundos quieta, para segundos después correr hacia ella y atacarla desafiándola al parecer a una batalla. Di dejo su skate de lado y acepto el desafió para correr hacia ella por igual.

Sacando sus navajas de sus bolsillos hizo chocar una de ellas con la hoja de la katana de la otra chica para luego hacerse cada una hacia atrás.

Ambas parecían disfrutar de ello, o hasta se diría que les divertía, y así siguieron combatiendo, haciendo chocar los filos de sus armas, hasta que Di pierde una de su navajas en uno de esos choques, de los cuales la menor se supo aprovechar, queriendo cortarle cerca de un brazo, el otro que sostenía la otra navaja para que la otra lo soltara, pero la mayor salto hacia un costado a modo de rodar por el suelo.

Cuando quiso reincorporarse la chica de cabellos amarrados se apareció de la nada sobre ella y procuro atacarla con su katana nuevamente, más Di fue rápida y con un movimiento esquivo eso logrando ponerse de pie nuevamente. Dejo las navajas de lado ahora y prefirió valerse de su agilidad.

Una vez más corrió hacia la menor dando un par de saltos, y esquivando el ataque de la katana por poco esta vez, pero logro cacharle de la muñeca y hacer que soltara esa poderosa arma, la menor al verse acorralada saco una navaja que tenía escondida y de la nada logra amenazarla bajo el cuello a la skater.

Esta queda sorprendida por ese rápido movimiento, y ahí se detuvo.

- … jejeje tanto tiempo, one-chan –dijo Di asemejando una sonrisa a la menor y esta bajo la navaja de su cuello para sonreír también-

- Ane-san! –Respondió ella finalmente algo animada para sonreírle por igual-

- Vaya que te has vuelto más fuerte este último tiempo, ah? –dijo para colocar su mano diestra sobre la cabeza de la menor y acariciarle a modo de cariño mientras enseñaba aún su sonrisa para con ella- jejeje

- Si!, al menos eso es lo que intento –mantuvo la sonrisa por igual entonces-

Continuará…

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Todo por ahora, D'x Ya aparecieron Roshi y Miku yay! D

**Akane Rian** es de **TheSilentSnow** y **Ruko Mayoko** es de **RoshiAtsu56**, ambas de **DeviantArt**.

Las quiero locas, espero que les haya gustado sus intros xD, hice lo mejor que puse DB

_Di-chan.-_


	3. Trabajo

**Disclaimer:** **MONOCHROME FACTOR** NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran **Kaili Sorano**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC. -hace el intento and shot-

**Pareja:**_ Nanaya x OC_

**Nota: **Eh aquí mi OC Mashura Di, la cual solo planea divertirse un poco junto con este carismático personaje que realmente se convirtió en mi favorito xD. En próximos capítulos apariciones de 2 OC's más, de amigas mías x3

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cap 03-** _Trabajo_.

Rian como así se llamaba la chica que se había encontrado la noche anterior pues, decidió pasar la noche en casa de la skater. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de las cuales no estaban enteradas debido al largo tiempo sin verse, tanto que ninguna durmió tras pasar la noche de platica.

A la mañana siguiente fueron y tomaron un desayuno algo rápido pero bien nutritivo, y mientras Di con una tostada sujeta en sus labios camino hacia la sala, puesto deseaba ver la televisión y Rian la siguió para ver también.

- Ane-san! Y dime, no deberías al menos dormir un poco antes de salir? Dado, tenias que trabajar ya… y… bueno no es bueno el que vayas sin descansar –dijo la menor sentándose junto a la mayor quien tenia el control remoto en su mano, haciendo zapping en los canales-

- Ahh… si quizás, pero no tengo sueño ahora, así que tranquila one-chan –y así le sonrió-

- Uhm… Kou-san es algo extraño ane-san, no vaya a ser que se aproveche de ti en esta ocasión –dijo como comentario logrando apenarse un poco por ello-

- Ah? Kou? Jajajajaja –dijo sorprendida al comienzo para luego tentarse de risa y ver de reojo a Rian- pero se sabe que es un depravado ese Kou! Pero se ponerlo en su lugar así que don't worry jejeje –le dijo ella tranquilamente-

La menor sonrió tras ello entonces, y siguieron desayunando hasta que llego la tarde y la mayor debía ir preparándose.

Se estaba duchando cuando se puso a recordar que por este trabajo encomendado quizás ni podría molestar a Nanaya esos días, cosa que le fastidiaba, era con uno de los pocos con los cuales se reía tanto, ese modo de fastidiarlo y que el otro se molestara en un modo infantil, era único.

Termino de ducharse y se coloco una toalla alrededor de su figura y salio de ahí. Se dirigió a su cuarto y busco por una ropa apropiada.

Nada.

Y era obvio, no tenía vestimenta femenina en su armario, de modo a que termino helándose, que tontería, cuando se imagino tener un trabajo de este tipo… que fastidio.

Así que se puso lo primero que encontró y se peino. Luego fue a la sala para encontrarse con Rian jugando a los videojuegos, y segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Di-chan, Estás ahí? ¿Oee? –decía una vos familiar tras la puerta, cuando la va a abrir era Kouni- ah, ahí estas jejeje… ¿ah?

- ¿Qué? –Dijo ella con el rostro algo cansado- si lo se, no tengo que ponerme –se avergonzó un poco- pensaba salir a buscar algo ahora, no imagine estuvieras por aquí tan temprano.

- ¿Oh? ¿Era eso? No te preocupes que yo te traje algo jejeje –dijo él en respuesta para señalar el auto-

Kouni fue entonces a buscar algo q le había traído, era una caja grande y algo fina, de seguro era ropa. Luego de entrar a la casa dejo la caja en sus manos.

- Bueno, ve y pruébate eso ¿si? Yo esperare aquí. –dijo el mayor y Di se avergonzó-

- Ah… quien sabe lo que me trajiste –lo vio sospechosamente-

- No seas tan cruel conmigo antes de ver lo que hay ahí nyan! –Dijo excusándose-

- Ane-san yo te ayudare –dijo la menor para llevar a empujones a la mayor hacia su habitación-

Tras dejar la caja en la cama y abrirla, la mayor estaba algo petrificada, no usaría algo así nunca.

- Vamos ane-san, se ve bonito!

- ¡N-no! No… no puede ser que tenga que usar un vestido, ugh…

- Pues, no te queda de otra, y quizás ni tiempo para ir por algo más –le dijo pícaramente-

Ella solo suspiro y se probó el vestido, luego de verse al espejo y parecer una típica nenita salida de alguna mansión lujosa, parecía no soportarlo. Rian le ayudo con el cabello y le puso algo de perfume tras las orejas y algunas cadenitas y anillos.

- Ane-san tenemos que hacer algo en cuanto a ese parche –dijo la menor para querer quitárselo-

- Ah no, déjalo ahí, eso si no me lo quites one-chan –se puso algo nerviosa y por demás apenada ya de por si al verse lucir de era manera q no era de ella-

- Ahh… bueno entonces que Kou-san opine, ¿no? –dijo haciéndose hacia atrás abriéndole la puerta-

- Ahh no quiero que me vea así, no, ah no! –estaba nerviosa, se sentía avergonzada de que un chico la viera en esa manera tan… diferente-

Pero las cosas siempre son de la manera que es obvia, Kou subió las escaleras y al ver la puerta abierta decidió adentrarse sin preguntar y ahí la vio.

-Di-chan que tenemos que irnos ya… ¿ah?

Rian se rió por lo bajo mientras Di estaba toda avergonzada de si misma.

-Ah!, no me vea Kouni-san! –Dijo ella poniendo las manos delante de si, y cerrando el ojo diestro-

- Vaya… estas… preciosa. –fueron las palabras que escaparon sinceramente de sus labios como primera impresión, para caminar hacia ella y levantarle del mentón y hacer que le viera-

- no digas eso, baka! –se avergonzó nuevamente y le sorprendió ver que la mano diestra de Kouni se dirigía hacia su mejilla, se deslizo hasta arriba y le quito el parche de su ojo zurdo-

- Mejor quítate esto, puedes cubrirte con el cabello –le sonrió-

- Tsk, es parte de mi ese parche Kou –dijo algo caprichosa, pero no pudo recuperar el parche ya que Kouni se lo había guardado en un bolsillo-

- Bueno andando Di, que tenemos que estar ahí al anochecer jeje

Él había comenzado a salir de la casa y Di tuvo que seguirle, pero no sin antes dejarle la casa a Rian, podría hacer lo que quisiera, ella no tenia problemas en dejarle las llaves.

- Nos vemos cuando regreses ane-san! –dijo la menor saludándola desde la entrada mientras Di entraba al auto y se marchaba de ahí saludándola por igual-

Paso el rato, y mientras Kouni manejaba Di se durmió en el asiento, como no había podido dormir el cansancio le había jugado mal y Kouni se percató.

- Di, despierta que ya casi llegamos –le dijo él seriamente viendo q abría los ojos- qué ocurrió? No descansaste bien anoche?

- Ah… Ah? Ah se, pero ya estoy bien, bueno, terminemos con esto rápido –dijo reincorporándose en el lugar-

- Yo me encargare de todo, tú solo debes seguirme la corriente

- ¿No podré hacer nada acaso? Me siento inútil entonces Kouni-san –dijo algo molesta-

- Es que es así, solo necesitabas acompañarme como pareja y disimular, si te pido que me ayudes solo seria para problemas, y no quiero que te pase nada, ¿oíste? –La vio de reojo-

- Pero… ahh… -suspiro sin poder decir nada- ¿tan débil soy?

- No es eso… pero aquí las cosas no se pueden tomar a la ligera –dijo simplemente deteniendo el auto en el destino-

Cuando van a ver, delante había un enorme templo. Lleno de cosas hermosas así como el ambiente, lleno de árboles etc.

Se bajaron entonces y ambos se mostraron serios, el trabajo era el trabajo, y así avanzaron tranquilamente.

A pocos metros ya de la entrada ella le tomo del brazo a su "supuesto" prometido, como buena mujer que debía ser. Ella sabía hacer buenos papeles y eso era bueno. Kouni la vio de reojo y se avergonzó un poco, dado no imagino que ella se pudiera tomar el papel tan en serio.

Entraron al lugar y los recibió un monje el cual le sonrió y les guió por un camino hacia sus aposentos en esa estadía la cual estarían por un cortó periodo de tiempo.

En la noche ambos estaban en su habitación cuando Di se tiro de lleno en un futón, estaba cansada y lo que más deseaba era dormir, pero no podía, al menos no esa noche en la que Kouni planeaba recolectar información.

Así al rato el mismo se hizo presente en la habitación contento y sin preguntar se abalanzó sobre ella en forma de chibi.

Ella tras percatarse se sentó donde estaba acostada y le propino un fuerte golpe q logro eludir eso.

- Kouni-san ya basta de eso en momentos como este! –Avergonzándose por esa actitud-

- Nyaan es que una vez que te veo en esa forma no me puedo contener nyan! –Sobándose el rostro sentado a su costado- además deberías comportarte como mi mujer, y ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas, ¡que cruel!

- ¡Oh por favor! ¡No digas tonterías! –Dijo ella entonces algo fastidiada- Ya recolectaste algo de información?

- Claro que si, soy bueno en eso –queriendo acercarse a ella nuevamente en una sonrisa y ella trato de empujarlo lejos, pero él le tomo de las muñecas y la dejo contra el futón-

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Kouni-san!? –dijo algo sorprendida y apenada mientras se daba cuenta que él la miraba algo serio- no me digas que se te subió el papel a la cabeza, ah??

- Quizás, quien sabe jejeje –arrimando su rostro al de ella parecía querer besarla-

Ella realmente se asusto ahora, ¿cómo se atrevía a algo así? Quiso apartarse pero no podía ir más allá del futón, cosa obvia.

- ¿Q-qué haces? baka! –Le dijo ella desviando el rostro y al hacer eso Kou dejo rozar sus labios sobre su cuello, mientras olía su perfume- …ah… basta!

- Es un punto débil muy común esta zona, ¿lo sabias? Jejeje

- No seas un desgraciado y levántate! Hablo en serio Kou –le dijo ella tratando de verle-

- Ah cielos –se hizo hacia atrás- solo quería molestarte un poco, no era para que te asustarás tanto Di-chan nyan! –Se sonrió divertido- Aparte es extraño que alguien se resista a mi atractivo –dijo para al segundo mostrarse una escena con destellos, y Kouni creyéndose irresistible-

- Eres… un maldito Kou –le dijo avergonzada y algo nerviosa aún tirada en el mismo lugar, y se reincorporo como pudo-

- Bueno mira, necesito que me acompañes, ya que debo ir a buscar información a un lugar más complicado y necesito de alguien que me vigile la zona por si viene alguien –le dijo seriamente-

- ah? Entonces si me precisas en algo al menos

- pues si, así que vamos –le tomo de la mano y se la llevo con él-

Entonces al rato se encontraban escondidos tras una pared de los adentros del lugar, esperaban que uno de los que vigilaba se fuera en otra dirección y apenas lo hizo ambos entraron a la habitación.

Kouni enseguida se puso a buscar en algunos cajones información que le sirviera para comprobar algo de sus sospechas, mientras que Di estaba en la parte de afuera haciendo vigilancia.

Pasaron los minutos y Kouni aún no encontraba nada, y cuando eso Di ya estaba poniéndose algo nerviosa, más al ver en la esquina del lugar que ese sujeto estaba volviendo y quiso ir a avisarle a Kouni. Así ella fue y le dijo por lo bajo que ya debían irse o estarían en problemas, y volvió a la entrada para ver que el sujeto estaba casi sobre ellos y se asusto, cuando quiso volver para esconderse junto al otro, Kouni la agarro de sorpresa y tomándola de la cintura se abalanzo sobre sus labios a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de si algo rápido, cosa que hizo ruido.

Ella se sorprendió bastante que solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro sorpresivo. Kouni entreabrió uno de los ojos viendo que ese sujeto ya los había visto, y por eso no le quedo de otra que utilizar una salida e improvisar algo rápido si los iban a ver.

Se hizo hacia atrás para fingir que era por eso que habían hecho el impacto contra la puerta, y la menor se apoyo con ambas manos sobre su pecho dándose cuenta del asunto en ese momento y correspondió al beso.

- ¿Qué no saben que esta zona es restringida? –dijo algo firme el guardia al ver lo que hacían-

- Ahh -Kouni busco aire y así ambos se separaron- oh? Que descuido de nuestra parte, ¿no es así querida?

- Ah… sepa disculparnos señor, es que hay veces en que no sabemos en donde nos metemos, jejeje –y miró pícaramente al guardia tratando de utilizar sus encantos-

El guardia logro apenarse tras esa actitud y lo dejo pasar por alto, diciéndoles que se fueran rápido entonces de ahí y que para la próxima se fijaran mejor.

Saliendo de allí rápidamente se metieron en su habitación apenas llegaron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio tras ver que se habían salvado, para luego darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho y su rostro cambio a un color carmín.

- Jejejeje que nos encuentren más seguido, ¿no crees? Nyan –dijo Kouni pasándose de listo queriendo saltar hacia ella en forma chibi nuevamente, pero vuelve a encontrarse con un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual lo manda a volar- Wahh!

- Kou, todo es tú culpa! ¿Cómo… Como pudiste!? –dijo nerviosa-

- No tuve otra opción, aparte tú me correspondiste jeje

- Por que me logre dar cuenta, pero aún así, hubieras salido cuando te avise!

- No podía, estaba cerca de conseguir algo

- ¿Y bien? Muéstrame que conseguiste entonces, baka!

- Claro! –Busco en sus ropas-

El problema fue que al buscar, busco y busco, pero parecía no encontrar nada, y comenzó a sudar frió, Di lo vio con las venas de su frente saltando ya, estaba molesta…

- Ah pues, creo que se me cayo en el camino mientras veníamos… hacia aquí… jejeje –dijo como excusa-

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! ¡Que idiota! –Dijo ella finalmente con bronca y fue y lo empujo fuera de la habitación- ¡Entonces vete y ve a buscar eso antes de que alguien lo encuentre!

- Pero, Di-chan –se quejo y nomás no pudo decir lo demás porque había recibido un puertazo en su cara-

Ella se recostó contra la puerta y agacho la mirada, estaba realmente avergonzada, ese maldito le había robado su 1er beso y no lo soportaba. Sabía que todo era parte del trabajo, pero aún así, ella llego a pensar que hasta había sabido aprovecharse de la situación, que injusticia.

Llevo dos de sus dedos hacia sus propios labios, estaba apenada, aún podía sentir los labios de Kou sobre los suyos, esa sensación cálida, y extraña a la vez.

-Vaya, veo que has estado divirtiéndote bastante junto a ese idiota en mi lugar, ah? –dijo una vos que provenía sobre encima de ella, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con Nanaya que estaba boca abajo en frente a ella-

- Ah… tú… -dijo sorprendida, y se quiso hacer hacia atrás, pero estaba la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí Nanaya?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? No te alegra verme? tsk… si serás –dijo él en tono bajo y se dio la vuelta en el aire para quedar frente a ella luego de afirmar sus pies en el suelo, quito una mano de sus bolsillos, la diestra y le tomo una de las muñecas para jalarla hacia él, cosa que ella se sorprendió-

- ¿A-ah? –aún estaba nerviosa por lo de minutos atrás, ¿y ahora tenía que aparecerse Nanaya? Pensó. Algo era seguro, ella había estado recordándolo desde que habían salido, y nunca espero que él la encontrara en este lugar-… Nana… ya –susurro avergonzada de su actitud, pero no era igual a que con Kouni, esta vez, era diferente-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora resulta que me tienes miedo? ¿Ah, gatita? –la vio de arriba abajo, notando que su vestimenta y apariencia en general eran diferentes- Vaya, miren el cambio de la señorita, jajaja

Pareció que se burlaba de ella, siendo que de un momento a otro había cambiado tanto. Ella se ruborizó, acababa de recordar que estaba llevando esas ropas y maquillaje.

-Ah… no me veas baka! –dijo ella queriendo zafarse de su agarre, pero él se lo impidió, y por en cambio, la acerco hacia él, y con la mano zurda le tomo del mentón para verle el rostro, notando que no tenia ni el parche que acostumbraba llevar- ah!...

¿Porqué ella ahora parecía estar tan nerviosa en su presencia?, ¿qué la manipulara tan fácil?, ¿qué la dominara de esa forma? Sentía el corazón en su garganta, y las mejillas seguían teñidas en ese rojo.

Él simplemente la vio sin decir nada hasta que dejo salir la razón de su comportamiento.

- Y dime, te gusto ese beso ah? –dijo en tono bajo, buscando ver si con eso la molestaba, aunque en cierto punto quería saber-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Dijo ella abriendo más el orbe de su ojo diestro-

- Eso, que eh visto todo lo que has hecho desde que saliste de tu casa, te has dejado acosar de una manera que nunca me hubiera esperado de ti, y encima, esta vestimenta

- Tsk, ¿¡Tú que sabes!? Nada. Aparte no tengo porque decirte algo a ti, no te importa, es asunto mío. –dijo volteando el rostro aún apenada-

- Saaa, claro. Eres una tonta mujer. –Le dijo soltándola- Me da hasta, asco de saber que te comportas así.

Ella se quedo pensativa, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Y le dirigió la mirada.

- Ah… -se sonrió por lo bajo tratando de recuperar su actitud habitual para con él- Es verdad, Kou-san besa tan bien… quizás deba dejar que me haga lo que él quisiera. Después de todo, mi trabajo aquí es hacer de su mujer. –le dijo con un tono agrandado, no imaginando encontrar una reacción como la qué el otro enseñaría-

- ¿Por qué no te callas?, al parecer ya te afecto ese perfume, baka. –le dijo frunciendo el seño molesto por las cosas q oía salir de su boca-

- ¿Ah? No me digas que, ¿Nana-chan esta celoso? –le dijo solo para molestarlo, en verdad, nunca se imagino algo como lo que le decía –

- ¿Celoso? Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza mujer, jeh…

- ¿En serio? Entonces mejor vete que mi prometido ya debe de estar por volver, y no quisiera que se manchara las manos en ti solo por verte cerca de mí. Él si demuestra sus celos lamentablemente. –Dijo a manera de provocarlo y se hizo a un lado pasando por su lado-

Cuando iba a imaginar ella que el chico de cabellos azules le tomaría de la muñeca nuevamente para voltearla hacia el, y lanzarse por sus labios en un contacto algo efímero.

Nuevamente la tomaban desprevenida haciendo que musitara un leve suspiro y al darse cuenta ya estaba siendo apresada por el mayor. Ella no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué ese hombre la besaba? Entonces era verdad que estaba celoso y quizás, ¿sentía algo por ella?

Qué feo es saber que aunque fuese así, él ya no era humano y eso le dolía. Más porque se había dado cuenta que él le gustaba. O hasta quizás más que eso.

Sintió sus labios luego de entrecerrar los ojos y corresponderle sin haberse dado cuenta, eran fríos, al igual que su piel. Sintió como sus manos buscaban la calidez de la joven por sobre su cintura, y su otra mano tras su cuello, las yemas de sus dedos también eran frías, y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Sintió que ese contacto no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, sentía que era diferente y no quería experimentar algo así. Pero cando ella solo pensaba en muchas de las posibilidades, él se hizo hacia atrás y la empujo, ella se tropieza por el imprevisto de esa acción y cayo al suelo junto al futón en el que Kouni había hecho de las suyas.

- Ah! –musito entonces para querer buscar con la mirada a Nanaya, sin entender porque había sido todo eso- Nanaya?... –llamo en cuestión y su mirada se perdió al ver que él se reía- ah?

- Jajajaja… no puedes vencerme ni en este tipo de situaciones, ¿qué no lo ves? –Dijo avanzando un par de pasos-

- Idiota… ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?! –Dijo entrecerrando la mirada, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento-

- Ah? ¿Vas a llorar?, déjame recordarte que si lloras, yo ganare.

- Tsk, yo no lloro, y menos por alguien como tú, en estas cosas, jamás te perdonare! Una cosa son las batallas, y otra el que juegues con los sentimientos de alguien.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Jugar con los sentimientos, causar confusión y otras cosas, es lo que más disfruto hacer… jejeje –dijo en un tono frió y puso de cuclillas frente a ella- aunque…

-… ¡! –se hizo levemente hacia tras cerrando su ojo diestro con algo de temor-

- Desde el momento en que comencé a luchar contra ti, supe que querría seguir haciéndolo. Si alguien más se mete, lo matare. –dijo fríamente y ella volvió a mirarle confundida-

- Ah?... no te entiendo, baka –frunció el seño-

- Qué tú me perteneces. –le dijo sin rodeos- Si ese sujeto se vuelve a pasar de vivo…

- Ah? Oye que no soy un objeto! Y hablas de Kouni? Oh por dios! –Dijo entrecerrando la mirada- él siempre actúa así, ya no se lo puede cambiar por desgracia. ¿Y qué?

- Es una lastima que no tenga el poder para haberte convertido en lo que soy yo, quizás así sería más divertido llevarte a las sombras conmigo. Jejeje

- ¿Y porque actúas tan seguro de ti mismo? ¿Tú que sabes si yo quiero ir o no? –dijo nuevamente avergonzada-

- Lo se por como correspondiste a mi beso, pareció que nada más existió para ti, salvo él que yo te tomara –dijo en tono bajo mientras el rostro de la más joven ardía en vergüenza- y… -la acorralo contra el futón como había hecho Kouni antes- podría hacerlo ahora mismo solo por diversión y tú no podrías impedirlo.

- ¿¡D-de qué hablas tonto!? –dijo entrecortadamente, su cercanía realmente la ponía nerviosa. Y en eso pudo ver como él ahora le susurraba al oído- Nanaya! –le dijo queriendo apartarlo-

-¿No te parece un juego entretenido esto? –Le soplo levemente el cuello y ella se erizó por eso- pude verlo hoy, como es un punto débil para ti, pero yo se que te gusta, y más si soy yo quien lo hace –le vio de reojo mientras rozaba sus labios-

- Ah… -sintió que se mareaba por lo que el otro le hacia, y perdía las fuerzas de querer apartarle- basta Nana… ya –dijo casi en un suspiro-

- hm,hm,hm… no sabes lo dócil que te ves ahora, si solo fuera así en batallas, créeme que ya me hubiera aprovechado de ti. –Susurro sobre su piel-

- I-idiota… -susurró entreabriendo su ojo diestro para querer verle- no juegues… conmigo… y ya… vete

- ¿Por qué?, ¿temes que venga ese sujeto y te vea de esta manera? ¿Tan sumisa frente a mí? –Se hizo hacia arriba un poco solo para verle de esa manera tal y como él decía-

- Estoy… en medio de un trabajo con Kouni-san… si te ve, habrá problemas –murmuro ella viéndole como podía, con ese nerviosismo y pena en su rostro-

- Voy a matar a ese sujeto si lo sigues nombrando…

- Deja de ser tan inmaduro Nanaya. –y se intento sentar para tener su rostro frente al suyo-

- Por quien me tratas, mujer –le susurro cerca de sus labios-

- Por alguien a quien le entregue mi alma desde hace días ya, aunque me cueste admitirlo –le confesó y poso su mano zurda por sobre su rostro, se deslizo por sobre su parche y las cicatrices-

- Deja de hacerme sentir así… -volvió a susurrar entrecerrando su ojo zurdo-

Ella quiso cortar esa distancia para besarle, pero se detuvo al rozar sus labios. Escucho los pasos de que alguien se acercaba, y empujo a Nanaya, cosa que hizo que flotara al instante.

- Anda vete ya no me hagas repetirlo baka! –le dijo entonces sabiendo porque se lo decía-

- Tsk… ya me pagarás esta –le respondió entonces para desaparecer-

Kouni hizo su aparición entonces con un papel en su mano, al parecer había logrado encontrar aquello que supuestamente había extraviado. Y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, vio a la menor con un rubor en el rostro y casi recostada sobre ese futón.

- Vaya, ¿me esperabas acaso? Jejeje –dijo en seña de molestarla para variar y la otra solo le amenazo con el puño, así que tuvo que callarse-.

- ¿Y? –pregunto-

- Aquí esta como te dije. Con esta prueba el jefe puede hacer lo que quiera y hundir al que le ocasiona problemas, jejeje. Ni siquiera tuvimos que luchar.

- Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos? Que quiero ir a casa y dormir –dijo algo agotada ya-

- Podemos pasar la noche aquí si quieres y dormir juntos-ya agregaba palabras en la oración que no debía-

- Ni lo pienses. –respondió en seco y se levanto-

Luego de eso Kouni tuvo que acceder eh irse del lugar junto con ella. Ya habían terminado e trabajo, así que no tenían porque seguir en ese lugar.

Kouni tras llegar la llevo hasta su casa y se fue a dar el informe del trabajo a su jefe. Y ella tras saludarlo se fue a dormir luego de una larga noche. Tanto había ocurrido que parecía que ya no podría dormir.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos se topo con alguien sorpresivamente.

- hasta que te decides a despertar, ah? –le dijo Nanaya tan arrogante como siempre y ella solo de verlo ahí se hizo hacia atrás asustada y con el rostro rojo- ah? Y ahora qué?

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –pregunto desconcertada-

- Ya te dije que sabía donde vivías, baka –comenzó a decirle mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo- vine a cobrarme la de ayer jejeje

- ¡¿Ah?! –puso una expresión realmente de desconcierto y se hizo la que no entendía- ¿Cobrarte? ¿Cobrarte qué?

- No te hagas –susurro y se acerco hacia ella-

- Atrás Nanaya, no empieces, aparte no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que salir –dijo levantándose del todo con la sabana de la cama cubriéndole ya que no tenia casi prendas-

- ¿ah? ¿A dónde irás? –pregunta curioso-

- No te importa y vete que me tengo que cambiar –se apeno-

- ¿¿Ahh?? Hazlo delante mió que no te haré nada jeje

- No seas un depravado como Kouni ahora –sudo gota-

- No me compares con él, soy diferente y lo sabes más que nadie –dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella-

- Dios, quieto ahí! –Dijo ya nerviosa dando un paso atrás, para luego salir huyendo cómicamente del lugar, bajando las escaleras, llegando a la sala-

- Ane-san, ya despertaste –dijo Rian desde la cocina- ah? Pasa algo?

- Ah… -volteo a mirar hacia atrás viendo como Nanaya se había quedado allá riéndose por lo bajo- no… nada one-chan.

Luego de eso amenazo a Nanaya con el puño a que se fuera, más él parecía ver todo lo que ocurría como algo divertido y que lo entretenía incluso más que una batalla.

Las chicas desayunaron y Di aún seguía con las sabanas cubriéndola cómicamente. Ya después de eso imagino que Nanaya se habría ido, así que terminando de comer se regreso a su cuarto para ir a cambiarse y salir de una vez por todas.

Al entrar a su cuarto actuó cautelosamente, viendo por todos lados que el otro no estuviera, y así se mostraba, al parecer ya se había ido. Soltó un suspiro y fue hacia el armario. Buscando con la mirada vio algo que ponerse, así que dejando caer la sabana, se vio que estaba solo en ropa interior. Con el calor que hacían esos días no era para menos.

Tomo una camisa blanca ¾ y se la comenzó a poner, mientras se estaba abrochando sintió una risita desde atrás que la hizo quedar helada.

- jejeje ya vas a volver a ser tú, supongo –dijo esa vos nuevamente, tan común ya-

- Dios! Te dije que te fueras Nanaya! –le grito avergonzada tratando de cubrirse, auque de por si esa camisa ya le cubría bastante, salvo las piernas-

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio. –Le respondió ya detrás de ella, cerca de su mejilla mientras la veía de reojo y posaba sus manos sobre su cintura-

- ¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó mientras seguía vistiéndose y se colocaba los pantalones-

- Puede que tenga que volver a mi mundo dentro de poco, y ya no creo que pueda volver –dijo seriamente-

Ella quedo helada tras oír eso, más no comprendía y le costó articular palabra para preguntarle _¿Por qué?_

- Pues yo me escape desobedeciendo ordenes superiores… y si no vuelvo pronto puede que ya no me vuelvas a ver.

- ¿Por qué?... eres un tonto, no te hubieras escapado entonces, qué idiota eres! –dijo algo molesta-

- … solo te avisaba, pues ya me conoces, suelo aburrirme con facilidad, y en ese entonces realmente necesitaba salir de ahí. Y por eso fue que vine al mundo humano. –Susurro-

- …

- Si logro vencer a Shirogane, volveré jeje

- ¡Idiota! –le grito con la mirada oculta y él se sorprendió un poco- No puedes vencer a Shirogane, él es muy fuerte, y más si esta acompañado de esos muchachos…

- Claro que puedo, ¡y te lo demostraré! –dijo algo molesto ya-

- No… no podrás… -dijo dolida cuando sintió que él se apartó hacia atrás-

- Tsk, eres una mujer tonta, pero ya lo verás. Ja-naa! –le dijo en despedida y desapareció de ahí cuando ella quiso voltearse a detenerlo-

Pero ya era tarde para eso, él ya se había ido.

Continuará…

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Todo por ahora, D'x

**Akane Rian** es de **TheSilentSnow** de **DeviantArt**.

Las quiero locas, no tuve oportunidad de meter a Mayoko en este cap nopplz DB

_Di-chan.-_


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer:** **MONOCHROME FACTOR** NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran **Kaili Sorano**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC. -hace el intento and shot-

**Pareja:**_ Nanaya x OC_

**Nota: **Eh aquí mi OC Mashura Di, la cual solo planea divertirse un poco junto con este carismático personaje que realmente se convirtió en mi favorito xD. En próximos capítulos apariciones de 2 OC's más, de amigas mías x3

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cap 04-** _Pain_

_- Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio. _

_- ¿Ahora qué? _

**A veces algunas palabras pueden ser tan comunes, y a la vez…**

_- Puede que tenga que volver a mi mundo dentro de poco, y ya no creo que pueda volver. Pues yo me escape desobedeciendo ordenes superiores… y si no vuelvo pronto puede que ya no me vuelvas a ver._

… **tan crueles.**

_- ¿Por qué?... eres un tonto, no te hubieras escapado entonces, qué idiota eres! _

_- … solo te avisaba, pues ya me conoces, suelo aburrirme con facilidad, y en ese entonces realmente necesitaba salir de ahí. Y por eso fue que vine al mundo humano. _

_- …_

**¿Venir al mundo humano por simple aburrimiento? ¿Pero que clase de idiota hace algo así?**

_- Si logro vencer a Shirogane, volveré jeje_

_- ¡Idiota! No puedes vencer a Shirogane, él es muy fuerte, y más si esta acompañado de esos muchachos…_

_- Claro que puedo, ¡y te lo demostraré! _

**No… no puedes.**

_**No podrás.**_

Sobre el techo de un edificio recostada ahí se encontraba Di tratando de visualizar alguna que otra estrella en el cielo nocturno, aunque por desgracia estuviera algo nublado, no se veía casi ninguna.

Alzo la mano diestra, estirando el brazo por sobre su rostro, la palma de esa mano se intercalaba y le impedía ver más allá.

- Ese idiota… -susurró para entrecerrar la mirada, hacia ya un par de días que no sabía nada de Nanaya-

Apretó el puño y bajándolo dejándose rendida en ese lugar, cerró su ojo diestro para suspirar.

_Idiota…_

- Oee… que ya parece que fuera rutina el que me insultes ¿verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos un poco tras oír esas palabras, encontrándose a Nanaya sobre ella y luego verlo como se sentaba a su lado.

- Vaya, miren quien decidió aparecerse… -dijo para sentarse en el lugar y verle de reojo- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no te alegras de verme para variar? jejeje

- No hagas que te golpee…

- Como si pudieras hacerlo

-…

Paso el rato y nadie dijo una sola palabra, ella se volvió a recostar en ese lugar viendo al cielo, aunque su mirada estaba oculta. Nanaya la veía de reojo hasta que también decide recostarse en el lugar, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca y ver al cielo.

- No hay nada interesante en el cielo esta noche, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –pregunto en tono bajo-

- Las estrellas…

- Pero yo no veo ninguna…

- …

_¿Estás preocupada?_

Fue un ligero pensamiento q recorrió la mente del chico de cabellos azules mientras la veía de costado, ella solo miraba al cielo sin decir más nada, su rostro ahora que lo veía bien, estaba algo nostálgico, melancólico.

_No deberías estarlo, no por mi… _

- No entiendes nada –dijo ella finalmente-

- Nh?

- Tsk… olvídalo –se sentó en el lugar y parecía querer irse de ahí-

- Oee, espera ¿a dónde vas? –dijo él en cuestión y le tomo de la muñeca para que no se fuera-

- A buscar a Shirogane –murmuro-

- ¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

- Quiero saber si tengo la capacidad para convertirme en Shin…

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso? ¿No que no te interesaba?

- Pero si eso me hace más fuerte, me gustaría que me convirtiera. –dijo en tono bajo, agachando la mirada-

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué no sabes que nosotros no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar? Estas loca mujer –dijo para moverla un poco y hacerla hacia su lado para verla de frente-… nh –le sorprendió ver que ella trataba de ocultar su mirada-

- Aléjate… baka –dijo en un tono algo serio y frió- Tú no tendrías porque decirme lo que hacer y lo que no hacer.

- Tsk, esta noche pienso ir yo a enfrentar a Shirogane y tú no puedes interferir.

- Haré lo que se me plazca, ¡y ya suéltame! –movió uno de sus antebrazos para querer zafarse pero él no la soltó-

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿A qué se debe tu miedo? –murmuro-

- No te… importa.

- No seas tan orgullosa aunque sea por una sola vez conmigo –dijo en un tono bajo-

Así entonces, ella guardo silencio, sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia… ¿Por qué?.

No quería mostrarse débil ante él, no con él siendo que era una de las cosas que él siempre busco de ver en ella, aunque fuera en un comienzo, ahora parecería ser que él se mostraba más comprensivo con ella.

Silencio nuevamente y ella dejo de forcejear, se quedo de rodillas frente a Nanaya, el cual solo se dedico a quedarse en la misma posición que ella, y la vio…

_Una… estrella. _

Pensó él mientras tomo un mechón de cabello de la menor, y le levanto del rostro con la mano diestra, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su mejilla sintiendo la calidez de la chica. Él frío como siempre, yemas frías sobre una piel cálida... logrando retirar con su pulgar, una lagrima perdida.

- Mira, parece que eh ganado. –Dijo él a susurro mientras ella le dirigía la mirada-

- Baka, nada tiene que ver contigo, no lo conseguirás nunca. –Mintió ella y Nanaya asemejo una sonrisa-

- jejeje, claro.

Luego de eso él se levanto del lugar y avanzo unos pasos quedando de espaldas a ella. Tenía que irse ya, y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nanaya era muy terco.

Así desapareció, su rumbo era ir en busca de Shirogane, pero… Di no se quedaría ahí. Apenas le vio irse, ella se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la terraza, y bajo corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Se la vio finalmente llegar al final y irse de ahí desapareciendo más adelante.

Pero luego de un buen rato corriendo, en su recorrido algo se le interpuso.

Se detuvo y vio más adelante a una chica que estaba peleando con algunos sujetos, esos sujetos que usualmente peleaban contra ella solo para molestar.

Más la chica le sonó familiar, y hasta que la reconoció se percato que algo estaba mal en ella.

-… ¿Mayoko?

Si, esa chica era Mayoko sin lugar a dudas, la cual ahora parecía estar poseída por uno de esos kokuchi. Di llego a cuestionarse si eso habría sido obra de Nanaya, pero no estaba segura ya que después de todo también merodeaba por la zona esa chica, Lulu.

Ella fue entonces rápidamente hacia ella viendo como los sujetos ahora estaban en el suelo, pero, a pesar de que ya no podían seguir luchando, Mayoko buscaba algo más que eso, matarles parecía ser el objetivo.

- ¡Mayoko aguarda! ¿¡Qué haces!? –Grito a medida que se interpuso en uno de sus ataques para matar a uno de esos hombres-

- ¡Ah! ¡Déjame en paz! –Dirigió su ataque a ella entonces pero la mayor esquivó quedando a unos pasos más atrás-

Fue cuando comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, mientras la menor trataba de lastimarla realmente, Di buscaba una manera de lograr que los kokuchi salieran de ella. Mala suerte que en eso, ella no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerla reaccionar, así que solo esquivaba ataques.

- ¡Oye Mayoko! ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿¡Quien fue el responsable de esto!? ¡¿Quien te introdujo los kokuchi?! –Dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe-

- ¡Qué te importa! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

- rayos… -murmuro ella entonces viendo uno de los ataques complicados de esquivar, una de las navajas de Mayoko se dirigió rumbo a su cuello y a duras penas Di pudo contrarrestar aquello con una de sus navajas también tras hacer choque- ¡ngh!... ¡Mayoko reacciona!

Le dijo casi en el suelo cuando…

- ¡¡Mayoko!! –Se oyó el gritar de un joven que venia corriendo al lugar, al parecer buscándola-

- ¿Ah?… -musito Di al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, y lo recordó entonces- Ese… chico… -murmuro para si y ver que Mayoko enseguida dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, y entonces Di se reincorporo en el lugar-

- ¡Mayoko!, ¿Ah?... –musito el chico rubio vestido de uniforme azul- ¿Kokuchi?

- Oye tú, ¿puedes ayudarla? ¿Tienes idea de su situación para que los Kokuchi se adentraran? –pregunto Di algo inquieta-

- Pero… si tú eres… -murmuro algo sorprendido tras reconocer a la mayor-

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora! Anda

- H-hai! –asintió-

Entonces de la nada, de sus puños del chico salió una especie de armadura, y enseguida se propuso a luchar contra eso que amenazaba. Di por en cambio le sorprendió un poco aquello, aquel chico que había visto junto a Shirogane y los demás, tenía uno de los artefactos que Shirogane podía brindar como armadura por así decirlo, ¿él luchaba contra los kokuchi?

- El grupo de Shirogane ah? jeje, bien –sonrió Di para volver a ver a Mayoko, la cual observaba a Kengo con la mirada algo confusa-

- ¡Mayoko! No te preocupes que te ayudare –dijo Kengo y la chica abrió un poco las orbes de sus ojos sorprendida-

- Ke… Kengo… -musito con algo de dificultad como queriendo reaccionar, pero no aún- ¿A qué te presentas?, ¡buscas morir! Dijo entonces para atacarle a él ahora, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el con sus navajas en mano-

- ¡Aguarda! Mayoko debes dejar salir a esos kokuchi, esto… esto esta mal! –dijo anteponiendo un antebrazo ante la navaja, evitando que le dañara siquiera- la situación en tu casa no debe ser buena realmente si guardabas oscuridad dentro de ti! –la empujo y ella volvió a saltar hacia atrás apartándose-

- Tsk, ¡tú no sabes nada Kengo! –dijo la menor algo irritada-

- Mayoko tú eres fuerte, sea lo que sea que este pasando en tu casa… ¡quiero que sepas que yo quiero ayudarte, apoyarte! ¡Así que por favor Mayoko! –repitió su nombre fuertemente, con fuertes deseos de que algo pudiera hacerla recordar algunos momentos vividos, algo que la hiciera sentir bien al menos-

No pasó mucho que Mayoko se mostró algo sorprendida nuevamente, los iris le temblaron un poco y fue cuando se lograron ver un par de kokuchi.

- ¡Ahí! –grito Di y se lanzo contra ellos, quitando al par y lanzándolos lejos-

Kengo y ella fueron y lograron destruirlos entonces, dejando a la chica libre de ellos al fin. Mayoko cayó sentada al suelo, estaba débil y cansada, pero no se había desmayado para la sorpresa de ambos chicos ahí presentes.

Ambos fueron con ella entonces, Kengo fue el primero en hacer contacto poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y ella le vio de reojo algo asustada.

- ¡Mayoko! ¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto el chico rubio cuando la mayor ya se había colocado a un lado de ellos de rodillas-

- Ahh… cielos Mayoko, dime qué te paso, porqué los kokuchi… -se detuvo al ver que ella había agachado el rostro un poco, se la notaba dolida-… Mayoko… -susurró algo triste la mayor-

- Fui… atacada. –dijo ella finalmente en tono bajo- Y ni siquiera mi hermano… me defendió.

- ¿Cómo? –Di quedo bastante sorprendida tras eso, ¿Tenia un hermano… el cual ni siquiera estuvo ahí para defenderla? ¿Qué rayos?, pensó algo molesta-

- Mayoko… -murmuro Kengo entristeciendo la mirada-

La más joven había volteado el rostro ahora, tratando de evitar que la vieran, como de haberse arrepentido de decir algo siquiera, y su expresión decía que estaría a punto de llorar. Entonces tras eso, la de largos cabellos oscuros creyó que era algo injusto. Aunque no supiera mucho de la situación, creía imaginar algo, y le dolió solo con pensarlo. Ella se arrimo a Mayoko y la abrazo un momento mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza y entrecerraba la mirada, claro, la menor le sorprendió esa acción, pero no hizo nada.

- Si tienes problemas en tu casa Mayoko, puedes venir a la mía –murmuro Di entonces- Un hermano que no protege a su hermana, no merece ser llamado hermano.

- … -ella guardo silencio, estaba sorprendida por aquello, y no sabia que decir así que las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos tras pensar en todo lo que paso, y pasaba-

Kengo se mantuvo al margen, estaba en silencio viendo a ambas chicas, le destrozaba ver a Mayoko en ese estado.

Paso un momento y la menor empujo a la mayor la cual se sorprendió al ver que Mayoko se había reincorporado para salir corriendo tras decir un "¡_No_!"

- Ma-Mayoko espera! –dijo Di para levantarse y salir tras ella, Kengo no se quedo a esperar y las siguió-

La joven corrió y corrió, de por si parecía estar herida, pero ignoraba el dolor, quería llegar a la casa antes que fuera más tarde y las cosas le fueran peor. En el cielo, nubes de tormenta amenazaban a que no faltaría mucho para que la lluvia hiciera aparición, pero se oían algunos truenos, algunos no muy lindos. Mayoko miro al cielo mientras algunas lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos, y más adelante, logro visualizar su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, quizás nadie se encontraba ahí, su hermano de seguro no había llegado aún. Pensó seria un alivio y tras llegar quiso abrir la puerta de la casa, y al hacerlo ahí estaba él, su mirada era de molestia, rabia… y la primera impresión que demostró Mayoko… fue de terror.

- A-aniki!... –dijo algo temblorosa-

- A estas horas, tarde, voy a matarte –respondió fríamente para tomarla a la fuerza por un brazo y empujarla hacia dentro de la casa-

El hecho es que la fuerza con la q la empujo fue tal, que Mayoko logro darse contra una pared, lastimándose la cabeza.

Kengo y Di vieron esto y quedaron bastante sorprendidos, mientras una gran ira les llenaba.

- Ma-Mayoko… -dijo a murmuro el rubio con preocupación y quiso apurarse más aún-

- Rayos… -musito la chica del parche al ver que el hermano de Mayoko los había visto y cerro la puerta con llave antes que ellos llegaran, impidiéndoles ir más allá- no se saldrá con la suya.

Al llegar a la entrada enseguida Kengo golpeo la puerta queriendo entrar, Di por en cambio buscaba otra posible entrada para poder ayudar a Mayoko.

- Maldito abre la puerta! –Grito Kengo mientras se afirmaba del picaporte-

- Escucha, Kengo te llamas no es así?, necesitamos entrar por otro lugar, yo iré a ver por el fondo –así ella se dirigió para ver si había alguna ventana abierta para poder entrar-

Kengo aún intentaba entrar por la entrada principal, pero sin mucho éxito, mientras se oían las agresiones del hermano mayor dentro de la casa, y alguna que otra cosa rompiéndose.

Di logra encontrar una abertura pronto y así entro a la casa, hallando el camino pronto llego a la entrada viéndolo entonces lastimando a la hermana.

- ¡Oye maldito! –Le grito furiosa y se lanzo en su contra-

- ¿Qué rayos?... otra niña… -soltando a la hermana se dispuso a luchar contra Di cuando Kengo logro entrar rompiendo la puerta de una fuerte patada- ¿Ah?

- Kengo saca a Mayoko de aquí! –Dijo la mayor-

- Deja que me encargue de él, tú encárgate de ella –respondió el rubio y se lanzo contra el hermano mayor-

Esa respuesta no la esperaba venir, ya que ya tenia en mente enfrentar a ese sujeto, pero bueno, Kengo ya estaba luchando.

- Mayoko vayámonos de aquí –dijo para ayudarla a levantar-

- No, aniki… no le… hagan nada!... –dijo ella algo temerosa-

- ¿Qué dices? Ese ser estaba lastimándote, ¡no puedes permanecer más aquí Mayoko!

- Pero… yo… -decía por lo bajo, cuando fue interrumpida, tras Di llevarla del brazo hacia fuera por la fuerza-

- Vamos!

Paso el momento, y ellas esperando afuera hasta que Kengo salio de ahí, bastante golpeado, pero nada que él no pudiera soportar. Se dirigió hacia las chicas y una vez con ella solo sonrió a Mayoko.

- ¿Estas bien Mayoko? –le pregunto, y ella solo le asintió dolida aún-

- Bien, vayamos a mi casa, Rian podrá atenderte mientras yo estoy fuera, vamos.

Caminando regreso a su casa entonces, hablaron poco y nada entre ellos, Kengo se encargaba de servirle de apoyo a Mayoko, mientras Di les enseñaba el camino.

Y tras llegar ella les enseño la entrada.

- Bien, Mayoko quédate aquí ¿si?, yo ahora… tengo que ir a otro lugar.

- ¿A dónde iras? –pregunto Mayoko curiosa después de todo-

- Necesito ubicar a alguien, que por cierto, creo que tú sabes en donde podría estar… ¿no, Kengo? –Le dirigió la mirada-

- ¿Ah?... ¿A quién?

- Shirogane.

- ¿Shirogane-san?... ahh, si, claro. ¿Pero porque tú… -fue interrumpido-

- No importa eso ahora, no hay tiempo, llévame con él ya.

El chico asintió. Y luego de que Mayoko entro a la casa y Rian se quedo con ella, Kengo se marcho con Di en busca del sujeto de la gran trenza plateada.

El hecho fue que, al llegar a la casa de Nikaido, Akira y Shirogane, ninguno se encontraba.

- Esta es la casa de Akira, Shirogane siempre esta con él, pero… parece que nadie esta aquí –dijo Kengo parado a un lado de ella, luego de haber gritado el nombre de Akira en seña de llamarle como siempre solía hacer, pero no hubo respuesta-

- Ya veo… entonces tendré que buscarlo por mi cuenta, gracias por todo igual Kengo –le sonrió y se fue corriendo de ahí-

- Ah… claro. Por cierto, ¡no me dijiste como te llamabas! –le grito Kengo, aunque algo tarde, ella ya se había ido de ahí-.

-------------------------------------------------

- Y supongo debería acabar ya con el más débil, ¿no? –Dijo Nanaya queriendo acabar con Akira que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, más se levanto queriendo interponer una de sus navajas y esta sale destrozada por el arma de Nanaya- vaya, ¿se rompió esta también? Jajaja

Akira estaba ahora sin ambas armas, y Shirogane aún no llegaba, este se había llevado a Aya por mandato de Akira para dejarla en un lugar seguro, y aún no volvía.

- "Esto no se ve bien, ¿Shirogane en dónde estás?" –pensó el pelinegro, Akira en su forma de Shin cuando Nanaya se lanzo a atacarlo nuevamente-

- ¡Te dije que esta no era una pelea entre humanos! – dijo el de cabellos azules para clavar sus armas de otro nivel en el suelo y hacer que Akira de pronto se electrocutara-

- ¡GAaah! –grito algo agonizante, ya que estaba bastante herido, y casi no podía moverse-

Terminando aquello, Akira cayo al suelo inconciente y Shirogane hizo su aparición finalmente, aunque como casi siempre ocurre, tarde.

- ¡Akira-kun! –grito él y se propuso a correr para socorrerlo, cuando Nanaya le lanzo algunos kokuchi los cuales lo detuvieron- ¿¡Nani?!

- Te dije que lucharíamos de último, ¡así que prepárate!

- Maldito, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Nanaya solo se rió, y Shirogane se deshizo de los kokuchi fácilmente de un momento a otro, estaba molesto y su personalidad se había tornado bastante seria.

-¿Ah?... –musito el chico del parche, algo no estaba bien- Tsk!

No se quedo ahí a esperar por algo más, él tenia que acabar pronto con Shirogane y volverse al mundo de las sombras, así que corrió hacia el de cabellos plateados con sus armas en mano, y apareciéndose de un momento a otro a un costado de Shirogane, planeo querer hacer un corte horizontal al centro. Más, Shirogane no era lento como Akira, estaba bien capacitado y veía las acciones de Nanaya como algo _simple_.

Un brazo salio volando a la vez que la expresión del de cabellos azules se mostraba en shock.

- ¿N-Nani? –Musito Nanaya viendo que había perdido su brazo diestro- ¡Ah! ¡ARGH!

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, él se aferro del lugar dañado con su mano zurda gritando "¡_Mi brazo_!" junto a quejidos de dolor.

Unos pasos amenazadores se acercaban de a poco al Shin herido, Shirogane estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

- Te dije que dejaras de actuar tan arrogante. Jeh, un ser como tú no merece ser un Shin, así que muere. –Sentenció Shirogane con una voz sumamente seria mientras dejaba a la luz como ahora sostenía una katana en su mano diestra, en conjunto de una gran y peligrosa aura alrededor de él-

Ahora si, el del parche estaba asustado, él realmente no deseaba morir aún, por lo que planeo escapar.

Tras Shirogane sentenciar el golpe, hubo un gran desprendimiento de poder, pero no hubo victima.

- Escapo. –Murmuro- Tsk. En fin, ya no importa.

-------------------------------------------------

La lluvia había comenzado a caer en la oscuridad de la noche, los truenos resonaron un poco más fuerte y Di corría por esas calles en busca de Shirogane o el otro chico, Akira.

_¡En donde esta maldita sea!_

- "Espero pueda localizarlo a tiempo antes que el otro imbécil" –pensó mientras las suelas de sus calzados chapoteaban con el agua del suelo, y su mirada era de preocupación ahora-

_Nanaya…_

Más adelante se encontraría con un aura sobre natural ya conocida, creyó que sería por quien buscaba, pero no era así.

- ¿Ah? –su mirada quedo en shock al ver quien era, y más en la situación en la que le encontró- … ¿Nanaya?

Él estaba corriendo en dirección a ella sin haberse percatado que la chica estaba en esa dirección. Se sostenía del brazo herido, y tenía una mirada de miedo hasta que la vio.

- Ahh… ah… ¿Di? –Musito y a la vez de su sorpresa cayo al suelo rendido tras tanto correr-

- ¡Nanaya! –Ella corrió hacia él y cayo de rodillas para verle y tratar de conseguir alguna respuesta- ¡Nanaya! ¿Qué paso?... ¡tu brazo! –dijo asustada de verlo así-

- Ahh… ngh! ¡No toques! –Dijo él apretando su parpado zurdo y apoyo su frente en uno de sus hombros-

- Na… Nanaya… -musito para sostenerlo en si, posando las manos sobre sus rostro, y luego como que le abrazo- ¡Idiota!

Más bien parecía que ella le abrazaba del cuello ya que él había apoyado su frente en uno de sus hombros, la mirada de ella era de angustia, tristeza, miedo.

_Yo lo sabía… _

De seguro el que le había lastimado era Shirogane, ella sabía que él no era débil, pero Nanaya solo insistió de orgulloso y terco que era.

_Porqué tuviste que hacerlo, ¡baka!_

Un pensamiento de temor sabiendo que ahora si ya no habría mucha esperanza.

Apretó el parpado diestro con gran dolor y abrazo más a Nanaya. Diría que la lluvia ocultaba las lágrimas que ahora caían de su único ojo visible.

_Tengo… miedo._

…

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Rian cuidaba de Mayoko que no estaba bien psicológicamente, había caído dormida, y ahora descansaba en un cuarto de la casa.

- Entonces será una nueva invitada en la casa ¿ah? Rian-chan? –dijo Kouni que se pasaba de visita, sentado en el sofá del comedor, junto a Rian que estaba algo deprimida- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- No lo se, estoy preocupada… tengo un mal presentimiento. –Dijo la menor ocultando la mirada-

- ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Alguna pista acerca de qué?

- … Pues… Ane-san ah estado muy rara últimamente, Kou-san. -murmuro viendo de reojo a Kouni-

- ¿En serio?, ohh puede que te refieras a su actitud de enamorada?

- ¿Enamorada? ¡N-no, no hablo de eso! –Dijo ella algo apenada por esa clase de temas, aparte quería evitar de a quien se refería dado Di le había dicho que no dijera nada sobre lo de Nanaya ya que era del bando opuesto al de Kouni- aparte, ella nunca se ah fijado en alguien, así que… dudo que Ane-san… -se avergonzó más-

- Ahh pues para mi ella se ah fijado en alguien y no tengo idea de quien podría ser, esperemos no sea nada malo jeje, ya anímate ¿si? ¡Nyan! –Este abrazo a la chica de un momento a otro sin previo aviso cómicamente mientras que Rian quedaba completamente roja-

- ¡Ah! ¡Kou-san! -musito algo nerviosa-

- Ya calma Rian, ese mal presentimiento que tienes, de seguro es solo pasajero… no creo que nada malo le ocurra a Di, ella no es tonta para meterse en líos. –Dijo seriamente el mayor para apartarse un poco y verla seriamente- Se cuanto la quieres, como se también cuanto ella te quiere a ti, por eso entiendo como te sientes. Pero aún así…

- Uhm… si… -musito ella entrecerrando la mirada, pero aunque Kouni intentara calmarla, eso no serviría de mucha ayuda, ese mal presentimiento seguiría presente para su desgracia.

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡Realmente lo de idiota no se te irá más Nanaya! –Fue el grito de una chica algo alterada mientras intentaba vendarle del brazo herido como primeros auxilios-

- Tsk… -musito él en respuesta, bastante avergonzado-

- …

Y mientras estaba el mayor sentado en el suelo debajo de un árbol mientras aún seguía lloviendo, ella estaba arrodillada a su lado con un rostro molesto, a pesar que por dentro estuviera desmoronándose completamente de verlo así, o de imaginarse algo peor si tenía que regresar.

Termino de vendarle el brazo y se quedo a su lado callada, no sabia que decirle, y no sabia si dejar a la luz el terrible miedo que sentía…

_Por favor no te vayas…_

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto él en un tono bajo, pero ella no respondió, más agachó el rostro-

- …

_No por favor..._

- Mira que yo estoy bien por si estas preocupada… o algo –volvió a hablar en tono bajo viendo hacia un lado algo avergonzado por lo q decía-

- …

- ¡Anda al menos dime algo mujer! –cerro su mirada para decirlo ya en un tono más normal-

_No quiero… perderte._

Nanaya al ver que ella seguía sin responderle, se volteo para tomarla con su mano zurda de un brazo y hacer que le viera, para descubrir que ella lloraba.

Él abrió en sorpresa su ojo zurdo junto con un musitar sorpresivo. La estaba viendo llorar, la estaba viendo pasar mal, un muy mal rato, y veía la preocupación de ella en su rostro.

- Escucha, yo… -murmuró él-

- Cierra la boca idiota… -le interrumpió ella con una vos quebradiza- y no pienses en cosas que no son así, ¡no te confundas! –Dijo dejando caer otro par de lágrimas y ella se tapo con una de sus manos-

- …

_La verdad es que…_

Nanaya solo bajo la mirada sin decir algo más, ni siquiera quería provocarla como siempre hacia, el verla así, le había dolido.

… _No quiero volver a estar sola._

- Yo volveré. –Murmuro entonces como un aliento-

- ¡! –ella levanto la mirada entonces para verle-

- Ya no llores… -dijo entonces, ¿Realmente era él quien le pedía algo así? ¿Después de tantas veces que insistió en ver sus lagrimas?- no era esto lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no lloro, es la lluvia que moja mi rostro! –negó una vez más, un intento bastante infantil, negando algo que era innegable-

- Je… -le enseño una sonrisa, una dulce, una que ella nunca hubiera imaginado ver, y eso le partió el alma-

- Nanaya… -murmuro con el alma hecha pedazos y se arrimo hacia él, apoyando ahora ella su frente sobre uno de sus hombros-

Nada.

Él no dijo nada, solo entrecerró la mirada y poso su mano zurda por la mejilla diestra de la chica, a modo de caricia consoladora, dejando que estuviera cerca de él.

Él lo sabía muy bien, esto no tendría retorno, pero cuanto le hubiera gustado… haber regresado.

- Ya me voy… -dijo en un suave murmuro cera de su oído y ella se sorprendió-

-No… ¡No! ¡Nanaya… no! –dijo asustada, alarmada, tomándole de la prenda que usaba, por debajo de ese abrigo- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme! –dejo escapar de sus labios esa confesión… ella no quería perderlo, aunque… él ya lo sabía-

- Discúlpame. –Y le sonrió para depositar un beso sobre su frente-

_Yo tampoco…_

- "Nanaya… no…" –pensó ella con un nudo en la garganta, dejando caer más lagrimas- ¡Por favor!

… _quisiera dejarte. _

- ¡Ah! –gesto al ver que un hoyo de oscuridad detrás de él se habría paso, y como se alejaba lentamente, dejado que esa oscuridad lo consumiera- ¡Nanaya no!

- Nos vemos. –volvió a sonreírle dando una última esperanza que no sería escuchada, y así él desapareció solo dejando en su lugar ese abrigo manchado de sangre, que él siempre llevaba consigo-

- ¡!.... ah… -musito entre lagrimas al ver que él ya se había ido-

Un momento después dejo escapar un grito, un grito que le llamaría con desesperación, pero que no sería oído.

Y después… nada.

Silencio… oscuridad, una oscuridad que la envolvió de pies a cabeza mientras se abrazaba a su abrigo.

…

_Nanaya._

…

-------------------------------------------------

Un shock en sorpresa ataco a Rian haciéndola sobresaltar de donde estaba sentada, Kouni ya se había ido, ella estaba sola en la cocina de la casa mientras Mayoko aún dormía.

Llevo la mano a su pecho y se aferro de su prenda, ese mal presentimiento se había hecho mucho más fuerte, y sin saberlo, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, haciéndola temblar levemente…

- Ane… san… -murmuro sin saber porque ahora lloraba-

-------------------------------------------------

Dos noches más, ella no apareció de regreso por su casa, Rian ni alguien cercano a ella sabian de su paradero por lo que estaban preocupados.

Caminando sobre las calles con su skate bajo el brazo entonces, y más ahora, llevando puesto el abrigo de Nanaya sobre si. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Nanaya no había vuelto a la noche siguiente, ni esa misma noche, por lo que se imagino lo peor cuando entonces, sintió una presencia atrás, esas auras sobrenaturales que se simulaba mucho a la de Nanaya cada vez que se presentaba, ella se volteo a ver que de un agujero negro en el aire se habría camino alguien, se emociono no lo pudo negar, hasta se simulo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_... Nanaya?_

Lulu fue quien salio, no por quien ella esperaba. Esa chica, esa chica la cual ella no soportaba.

- Ahh lamento desilucionarte –dijo la de cabellos rosados dejando escapar una risita divertida-

- ¿En dónde esta Nanaya? –pregunto sin rodeos con una vos sumamente fría ante esa chica que se le aparecía frente a ella, pisando con sus sandalias ahora el suelo-

- ¿Dices Nana-chan?

- ¡No le llames así! –dijo sacada de nervios, él odiaba más que nada que le llamaran de esa manera, es verdad que ella misma le llamaba así, más era solo para bromear con él, siempre le llamo por su nombre a pesar de todo, rayos, estaba tan molesta ahora- Responde lo que te pregunte.

- ¿Ahh? ¡Vaya que carácter! Ahh... por eso no me gusta jugar con mujeres humanas jeje

Di guardo silencio, y apretó los puños dado ahora su skate permanecía en el suelo.

- Nana-chan, ahh él ya no podrá venir ¿sabes? –comenzó a decirle cuando de improviso, fue tomada por el cuello por la otra joven que ardía en ira-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?… ¿¡Ah!?

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Suéltame tonta mujer humana! Y así me agradeces que venga a informarte que Nana-chan ya no volverá?!

- ¿Qué?

Lulu logro salirse de su agarre como si nada, haciéndola a un lado, y luego se acomodo el cabello mientras la de largos cabellos oscuros veía desconcertada a la de en frente.

- Nana-chan ya no vendrá… porque esta muerto.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre la otra chica tras la noticia, cualquier esperanza ahora había desaparecido, Nanaya había muerto.

Su expresión realmente enseñaba esa sorpresa, esa angustia y dolor guardados en su interior, llenándola de oscuridad.

- Nanaya… -murmuro mientras su iris temblaba viendo a la chica coqueta frente a ella, hasta se le nublaba la visión, llegando a ver doble- … Nana… ya… -murmuro una vez más, para actuar de improvisto y querer atacar a la de cabellos rosa-

La joven Shin se sorprende y se hace hacia atrás esquivando sus ataques, graciosamente, como si fueran lo más simples a la vez q sonreía. Mientras que Di dejándose llevar por las emociones, no sabia que era lo que hacia, atacándola sin sentido, solo queriendo saciar su ira contra alguien, ¿y quien más que una chica que decía semejantes cosas?

- ¡Eso es mentira! –grito Di lanzando una última patada contra la otra-

- Cree lo que quieras humana. Yo solo vine a dejarte la información. Bye-bye! –Dijo así para irse de un momento a otro y la humana cayo de rodillas al suelo-

Golpeo dicho suelo con su puño diestro, lo sabia, lo sabía muy adentro qué él no regresaría. Pero entonces… ¿por qué aún así, a pesar de todo, tenia una mínima esperanza en que ese tal Homurabi le perdonara?

¿Por qué?

_Nanaya…_

- ¿Por qué?... –volvió a golpear el suelo y con eso arrimo su rostro al suelo y ocultarlo entre los puños- ¿Por qué Homurabi?

_¿Por qué?_

- "¿¡Por qué no le perdonaste, Homurabi!?" –grito en pensamiento, dolida, lo había perdido, y ahora para siempre-

Esa sería la última noche que lloraría por quien se había enamorado, la última.

Y la noche en que aparecería en la casa de Nikaido, en busca de Shirogane nuevamente.

-------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde en dicho lugar, Akira estaba junto a Shirogane y Kengo en su habitación. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Akira jugando al PS2, y Kengo sentado en el suelo viendole jugar.

- Oe Akira, ¿Algún día jugaremos a algo juntos? me pregunto –dijo algo decepcionado-

- No molestes Kengo, hace días que ando molesto por culpa de ese Nanaya, espero no regrese.

- … -Shirogane oía en silencio las palabras de Akira, él suponía que no volvería dado Homurabi, no era de los que perdonaban errores, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía dar información por ahora-

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, y Shirogane tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

- Iré yo –dijo Kengo y se levanto para ir a atender la puerta, bajando las escaleras- Ya voy… -dijo para abrir del picaporte y ahí la vio- ¿Ah?

- Hola Kengo, ¿Podrías llamarme a Shirogane? –Dijo con una mirada bastante seria, ella tenía puesta esa prenda que el rubio supo reconocer y sintió un escalofrió-

- Ah… por… ¿Por qué lo buscas? –dijo

- No te preocupes Kengo-kun, ya regreso –dijo desde más atrás, Shirogane-

Kengo se quedo ahí viendo como el de cabellos plateados salía afuera para hablar con la chica, y subió a informarle a Akira.

Una vez apartados del lugar, más no mucho Shirogane le pregunto cual era la razón de su aparición.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué... tienes puesto… -iba a preguntar sobre ese abrigo que él también supo reconocer, pero ella le respondió antes-

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué no me queda bien? Jeje

- …

- Nanaya esta muerto. –Entrecerró la mirada-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Dijo seriamente en cuestión-

- Esa nenita, Lulu me lo informo.

- ¿Tenías algo que ver con Nanaya al final?, creí eran enemigos…

- ¿Enemigos? No, no, no era tan así, solo nos divertíamos, él no era tan malo después de todo, pero Homurabi… ese sujeto que me menciono él antes, definitivamente no le perdono el que se hubiera adentrado en este lugar sin su permiso. –Dijo agachando un poco la mirada seria-

- Ya veo. ¿Y porqué me buscabas? –Alzo levemente la mirada-

- Porque necesito saber si tengo la capacidad... para convertirme en Shin.

Continuará…

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Notas:**

**Akane Rian** es de **TheSilentSnow** y **Ruko Mayoko** es de **RoshiAtsu56**, ambas de **DeviantArt**.

Me puse a llorar mientras escribia este cap **shot** nopplz.

_Di-chan.-_


	5. End

**Disclaimer:** **MONOCHROME FACTOR** NO ME PERTENECE, todo es creación del gran **Kaili Sorano**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sea OOC. -hace el intento and shot-

**Pareja:**_ Nanaya x OC_

**Nota: **Eh aquí mi OC Mashura Di, la cual solo planea divertirse un poco junto con este carismático personaje que realmente se convirtió en mi favorito xD. Hay apariciones de 2 OC's más, de amigas mías x3

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cap 05-** _End_

Shirogane la vio entonces, tenia una expresión bastante sorprendida por tal pedido. ¿Quería ser un Shin?

La joven delante de él solo le dirigía una mirada por demás seria, ella no era de bromear cuando tenía esa expresión, la cosa iba en serio.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –dijo él entrecerrando la mirada y ella por en cambio desvió la suya-

- Necesito de más fuerza –respondió en tono bajo- Una vez me dijiste que quizás tuviera la capacidad para convertirme en Shin, pero a mi no me intereso.

- …

- Aunque… acepte ayudarte en ese entonces por si veía algo o me enteraba de algo. Combatiría la oscuridad si se me enfrentaba, en mi camino logré destruir varios Kokuchi como sabes, te ayude.

- Eso lo se.

- Entonces… estoy dispuesta a unirme a tu equipo para brindar apoyo.

- … eso… es raro en ti por lo poco que te conozco Di. No será que…

- No te negare, que mi prioridad es vengar a Nanaya.

En ese momento ella volvió a mirarle, tenía una mirada bastante fría, llena de odio y rencor, realmente se entendía que le había dolido la muerte de ese Shin, Shirogane pudo comprenderlo. Más no entendía como era que ella se había "_encariñado_", si se le podía decir así, con alguien como _él_.

- … entiendo. –Dijo él luego de unos momentos y soltó un suspiro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos- Escucha Di… -volvió a verla- tener la capacidad, la tienes.

- …

- Tienes el factor, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿No puedes convertirme acaso?

- No dije eso, sabes que te convertirás en una sombra… y en este lugar si desear que la gente te vea necesitas un doppelganger… y no creo que un doppler te sirva, yo tengo que ser la sombra de Akira-kun como te habrás dado cuenta porque un doppler no lo puede contener.

- Puedo intentarlo, y si un doppler no me sirve para ser humana por algún tiempo, no importa.

- …

Shirogane volvió a suspirar y coloco la palma de su mano diestra sobre la cabeza de la chica, y ella le vio quitando esa expresión fría de su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en alguien como Nanaya?, ¿Porqué ese odio, ese deseo de venganza por alguien que estaba a favor de expandir la oscuridad en este lugar?

- Él… -miro hacia abajo entrecerrando la mirada- él… no era tan malo después de todo. Me estuvo haciendo compañía este último tiempo, nos divertíamos. Él no deseaba morir, quería volver pero… Homurabi… -apretó los parpados con furia, desmoronándose nuevamente por dentro, más volvía a luchar por contener las lágrimas que podrían expulsar esa tristeza- No tenía porque matarlo, no se lo perdonare nunca. –Terminó de decir, apretando sus puños bajo las mangas del abrigo de Nanaya, ya que le quedaba grande esa prenda-.

-… -guardo un poco de silencio para luego asemejar una leve sonrisa comprensiva por esos sentimientos, y quito su mano de sus cabellos- No nos vendría mal ayuda extra en el equipo. –murmuro y la menor alzo el rostro para verle- Pero debes saber que si el doppler no te funciona, tendrás que recuperar fuerzas como sombra yendo a las mismas por un corto periodo de tiempo, y eso significa… arriesgarse a más enemigos.

- No importa, solo ayúdame con esto y a cambio tendrás mi apoyo contra el equipo de Homurabi.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la noche siguiente Rian estaba junto a Moyoko en las calles cerca de la casa, buscaban por Di, ya habían pasado 3 noches sin que ella se apareciera, y estaban preocupadas, en especial Rian.

- Ane-san… Ane-san… -repetía en murmuro viendo por los lugares oscuros de las calles, lugares en los cuales ella solía estar, mientras Mayoko aún algo confusa por todo, seguía a la mayor con cuidado y ayudaba a buscar por la chica que antes la había ayudado a ella-

- …

Más adelante se encontraron con Kouni, o más bien, él las encontró a ellas.

- oh, Rian-chan, Mayoko-chan nyan! –dijo el mayor que estaba a unos pasos más adelante y las saludo al verlas llegar a una calle abierta-

- ¡ah, Kouni-san! –Dijo Rian algo cansada- no… ¿no ha visto a Ane-san?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no ah regresado a la casa? –pregunto él ya en un tono más serio-

- No… y estoy preocupada, ella no suele irse por tanto tiempo Kou-san –agacho la mirada Rian entonces y Kou entrecerró la suya-

- Cielos… eso lo se. –Miro en otra dirección- Entonces dejen que yo la busque.

- ¡No! –Respondió algo alterada, ella también quería buscarla, pero al darse cuenta de su tono guardo silencio algo avergonzada-… g-gomen… pero es que yo… Ane-san… -dijo en tono bajo algo dolida aún por los malos presentimientos que había tenido desde aquella noche-

- Tranquila Rian, se como debes sentirte. Vamos que las acompaño entonces, no puedo dejarlas yendo solas por ahí de noche jeje –sonrió algo animado para darles ánimos por igual a las menores-

- u-uhm… -asintió Rian algo avergonzada y emprendió la búsqueda de nuevo junto a los otros dos-

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Okey… -dijo algo alterada una chica frente a un mesero del bar "_Still_"- Oee Shuuichi-san ¿no tienes uno que sirva mejor?

- Puedes llamarme Master, Di-san –dijo él con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados-

- Supuse que un doppler no te serviría Di… -dijo Shirogane-

- Pues claro que no, esas cosas son una porquería. -dijo Akira quien estaba acompañándolos claramente, Shirogane no podía estar solo mucho tiempo, o viceversa-

- jejeje –sonrió el de cabellos plateados y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica de ahora cabello negro, ojos dorados y nueva vestimenta-.

- Bien, no importa… con tal que Rian y Mayoko puedan verme estaré bien. –Dijo ella apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa del lugar y el rostro sobre su palma-

- ¿Rian? ¿Mayoko? –Pregunto Akira algo curioso con una mirada seria como de costumbre-

- No es de tu incumbencia, baka –dijo ella para verlo y sonreírse de lado, le causaba gracia fastidiarlo por su actitud-

- Tsk, ni se para que me pregunto, deben de ser más locas como vos. –Respondió algo molesto viendo en otra dirección-

- Ya, ya, no discutan –dijo Shirogane-

- ¿Con que aquí estaban, ne? –Dijo Kouni quien abría la puerta del local acompañado de Rian y Mayoko-

- ¿Ah? ¿Kouni? –dijo Akira alzando la mirada, para luego sonreír-

- yoh Aki –dijo él en respuesta- Justo venia a pedir… ¿Ah? –abrió la mirada al notar una nueva presencia en la sala, la chica de cabellos oscuros ahora le veía curiosa, pero ese cruce de miradas se rompería al Rian correr hacia esa chica y abrazarla repentinamente-

- ¡Ane-san! –Dijo ella algo en sorpresa mientras ahora la abrazaba fuertemente, y lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

- ah… ¿One-chan?

- ¿One-chan? –Dijo Akira y Shirogane solo veía la escena curioso por igual-

- ¿Ah, Di? –dijo Kouni entonces tras percatarse que era ella, había cambiado en parte su apariencia, y se había dejado llevar por esa nueva aura que ahora tenia, era un Shin- ¿Shin? – Y así dirigió su mirada a Shirogane-

Shirogane solo asemejo una sonrisa, no hablarían por el momento claramente, más Kouni realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, o porque Di se había convertido en Shin ahora.

- Ane-san, ¿¡En dónde rayos estuviste estos tres días!? –pregunto la menor que la abrazaba-

- Ah… gomen one-chan, ya luego te contare, pero estoy bien jeje… -le sonrió y acarició su cabeza con una de sus manos para calmarla un poco- ya no llores, ¿ne?

- Di… -dijo Mayoko estando a su lado- nos tenias… preocupadas. –dijo ella en un tono algo bajo-

- Lo siento, lo siento, debí ir antes y avisarles de algunas cosas… pero me alegra que puedan verme.

- Es lo que estaba por decir –dijo Akira- ¿Cómo es que pueden verla?

- Deben de tener un 6to sentido. –comento Master y Shirogane asintió-

- Rian lo tiene, eso lo se, en cuanto a la otra chica… no la conocía. –Comento sonriéndose y pasando la mano tras su nuca-

- … - Mayoko no respondió, se mostraba seria y callada delante de tanta gente reunida-

Fue entonces cuando finalmente Rian se calmo un poco y se separo levemente para ver a Di, ella lucia de otra manera ahora, y tenía un aura diferente.

- Ane-san ¿por qué… estas así? Tienes la misma aura que oni-san. –murmuro ella y la mayor agacho el rostro, ese nombre… le había recordado.-

- Ah… si. –Dijo ella enarcando la ceja diestra mostrándose algo nostalgia- oni-san…

- ¿Misma aura? ¿Acaso hay otro Shin más? –Pregunto Akira nuevamente intrigado viendo de reojo a Shirogane-

- Se refiere a Nanaya, baka –le respondió Di seriamente-

- ¿¡Nanaya!? ¿oni-san? –se sorprendió el doble ahora por como Rian le llamaba-

- … -guardo un poco de silencio entonces la mayor de las chicas y se levanto del lugar- bien volvamos a casa one-chan, Mayoko.

- Espera Di que tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Kouni seriamente, quería respuestas-

- Ahora no Kou-san –le dijo seriamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- por cierto Master, me llevo el doppler por si acaso logra funcionar jeje, ja-naa.

- Pues las acompaño –dijo Kouni y antes de seguirlas miro de reojo a Shirogane, tendría que hablar con él después entonces-

Kouni fue con ellas mientras Shirogane, Master y Akira se quedaron en el lugar.

Cuando llegan al destino, Kouni se despide de las chicas, acosando a Mayoko por un lado, intentar acosar a Di por otro, por cualquiera d ambos lados, se llevo buenos golpes.

Más cuando va a despedirse de Rian le palmo la cabeza con una de sus manos y tras ver que las otras dos chicas entraron a la casa con algo de molestia por lo anterior, Rian sonreía algo nerviosa.

- jeje gracias por ayudarnos a buscar a Ane-san, Kou-san –le dirigió la mirada algo nerviosa aún, más manteniendo una sonrisa.

- No hay de que Rian, cuídate mucho y trata de pasarlo bien con ella, creo que como tu decías… no lo ah pasado muy bien estos días. Yo intentare averiguar por mi lado, ne? –le dio un beso en la frente como despedida y se hizo hacia atrás-

- Kou-san… -murmuro ahora más avergonzada y con el palpitar de su corazón más fuerte, llevando así la mano a la prenda de su ropa en donde yacía el mismo- nh… cuídese Kou-san –le dijo ella asintiendo y Kouni se marchó de ahí por el mismo camino-

Paso esa noche, Di se había ido a acostar ya que estaba exhausta. Mayoko y Rian no la molestaron, Rian ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle que había pasado.

Y al día siguiente mientras las tres chicas desayunaban, casualmente Di había logrado que el doppler le andará, pero no podía ser muy brusca en cuanto a movimientos sino se saldría.

- Por cierto Ane-san, ¿crees que hoy podrías contar que fue lo que ocurrió? Además, me extraña que ni oni-san se apareciera por estos lugares últimamente…

- … - Mayoko guardo silencio, más estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que comentaran-

- … Nanaya… no volverá one-chan. –dijo en tono bajo, pero asemejando una falsa sonrisa que tratara de no deprimirlas con su estado-

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos, Mayoko no tenia mucha idea sobre la relación del de cabellos azules con Di, salvo muy poco por algo que vio un día, y lo que Rian le contaba, pero pudo entender enseguida que eso no era algo bueno.  
Rian en cambio si sabia, sabia muy bien lo que Di sentía por él y lo que él sentía por ella a pesar de demostrarse tan infantil y caprichoso negando algunas cosas. Lo sabia, y sabia que el que ella dijera eso, era algo grave.

La mirada carmesí comenzó a temblar, y la expresión de Rian era de preocupación y tristeza, ¿Cómo que él no volvería?

- No… entiendo Ane-san. –Volvió a murmurar y la mayor agacho un poco el rostro-

- Lo mataron. –dijo finalmente-

Un silencio permaneció por la cocina un momento que pareció ser horas, Rian ahora estaba en shock al igual que Mayoko, Di por en cambio trato de recuperar su comportamiento y volvió a tomar de un café que había comenzado. Rian sintió el dolor invadirla, la conocía, y podía ver más allá de las apariencias de ella.

- El hecho de que me halla convertido en lo que soy ahora, es porque me uní al equipo de Shirogane, el sujeto de cabellos plateados de anoche, para apoyarlos en contra de esos problemas que tienen, y de paso, poder utilizarlos para vengarme del que mato a Nanaya. –Agrego fríamente la mayor para ver hacia otro lado-

- Ane… san… -murmuro mientras sus manos buscaron aferrarse a algo, hallando la tela de su pantalón-

Un sollozo comenzó a oírse provenir de la chica que la había nombrado con angustia, y Di le prestó atención comprendiendo que también le había dolido la perdida.

- One-chan… -murmuro ella y se levanto para ir hasta ella y abrazarla por detrás de la silla- tranquila…

Mayoko agacho el rostro también, quedando oculto. Era algo feo la pérdida de alguien y esa tristeza emanada por ambas chicas que habían sido tan buenas con ella también se le apego, para dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

- Pero… yo… -murmuro Rian con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, cosa que realmente le dolía a la mayor, no pudiendo evitarlo comenzando a llorar nuevamente junto a ella- y tú… realmente… debe dolerte… tú… lo querías… mucho ane-san… -dijo entrecortadamente mientras buscaba quitarse las lagrimas-

- Lo siento… mucho… -murmuro Mayoko finalmente derramando lagrimas por igual-

La mayor atrajo a Mayoko junto a ellas para poder abrazarla también.

- Niñas… ¿ya cálmense si?, me harán llorar de nuevo… -dijo Di entonces, aunque ella ya estaba llorando- rayos… -musito entonces entrecerrando la mirada, para luego cerrarla con fuerza y abrazarlas fuerte a ellas por igual-

Fue un momento en el que las tres estuvieron juntas en sentimiento, dejándolos salir, tratando de apoyarse una a la otra. Ya luego de todo aquello, cuando se cansaran de llorar, podrían saber todo lo sucedido.

Y así Di así les contó y les explico con detalle todo lo ocurrido.

---------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo paso, todos los del entorno a ellas sabían lo ocurrido. Y así pasaron los días, Di entreno con las nuevas habilidades de Shin que tenia desde hacia un tiempo, ayudaba en lo que podía a Shirogane y al equipo y lo hacia muy bien.

Siempre llevando con ella el abrigo de Nanaya, se había vuelto parte de ella.

- Claro que si, siento que me acompaña. -murmuro para ella misma algo cansada, mientras luchaba contra algunos Kokuchi en el lado de las sombras para poder recuperar a la vez, algo de fuerza-

Iba ganando cada vez más odio dentro de ella cada vez que solo recordaba a Homurabi, le había visto en una ocasión ya en una de las peleas junto a Shirogane y los otros, pero el maldito había venido solo a dejar a alguien poseído por sus Kokuchi y luego irse.

Cuanta bronca le vino de solo recordar aquello.

-**Flashback**-

- Con que… tu eres ese… maldito! –Grito ella para lanzarse en contra del gran sujeto de cabellos rojizos y mirada burlona- ¡¡Maldito!! –Grito a la vez que quiso proponerle ataque con sus armas pero él solo la hizo hacia atrás, mandándola a impactarse contra un muro- ¡Argh! Ngh

- hm,hm,hm… -sonrió por lo bajo viéndola ahí mientras los demás luchaban contra otros Kokuchi y Shirogane le veía furioso, por lo que también le dirigió la mirada- Shirogane, y yo creyendo que habías muerto…

- Maldito… -murmuro el de cabellos plateados-

- Tendré que volver a matarte… pero no ahora hm,hm,hm… -dijo en respuesta el de gran fuerza y así desapareció-

Di tratando de reincorporarse en ese momento quiso ir tras él, pero ya era inútil por lo que sentencio un golpe contra el suelo.

- K… Kisama –murmuro ella con gran furia en el rostro-

-**Fin del** **Flashback**-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando a la casa ese día, se encontró con Rian quien la recibió al llegar.

- ¿Ane-san estas bien? –dijo ella al verla cansada-

- Si, solo estuve entrenando jeje –le respondió- ¿Y Mayoko?

- Uhm… Kengo-san vino por ella para salir a pasear, ella no tuvo de otra que aceptar porque Kengo-san se la llevo de arrastras jeje –rió ella mientras la mayor entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta-

- jeje esta bien, es bueno que salga de vez en cuando, necesita divertirse también…

- Por cierto Ane-san… quería decirte algo. –murmuro en un tono algo serio-

- ¿Qué ocurre? –se volteo a verla-

- Eh estado entrenando también, y quería… ayudarte a derrotar a ese sujeto.

- Ni se te ocurra –dijo repentinamente viéndola algo molesta, de una manera que la mayor nunca había visto a la menor- Se supone que estoy utilizando a esos sujetos, es más, quisiera que ese chico Kengo no se entrometiera porque se que Mayoko lo aprecia bastante. Esta en riesgo, y Kouni… de no ser porque es un "Rei" bastante, fuerte tampoco me gustaría la idea de que se arriesgue en esa clase de combates. –Dijo dejando algunos puntos en claro- Tsk… pero tú Rian, no se que haría si te llegara a pasar algo, simplemente no me desobedezcas.

Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse de la sala, para ir a darse una ducha y refrescarse.

La menor quedo impactada en el mismo lugar agachando la mirada. Se sentía un estorbo, a pesar que hubiera entrenado y todo, se hubiera hecho más fuerte… ella no era un Shin como su Ane-san.

Siempre había querido ser como ella, entrenar para algún día llegar a su fortaleza, más ahora se sentía más lejos de eso, le dolía el no poder ayudarla.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Días más tarde había llegado el día en el que por fin, se habían encontrado nuevamente con Homurabi, estaba Lulu y los demás del grupo. Todos estaban batallando contra la oscuridad mientras Homurabi veía la escena divertido desde otro lugar apartado.

Shirogane se encontraba algo débil, no había tenido tiempo recuperarse en las sombras y ahora luchaba al lado de Akira contra algunos Kokuchi.

Por otro lado estaban Lulu luchando contra Aya más lejos, Kengo contra Shiki en otro rincón, Kouni cerca de Di viendo sus movimientos mientras luchaba junto a ella matando más y más kokuchis.

- Tsk, ¡esto no tiene fin! –Dijo él para ver enseguida que la menor corría apartándose de él, para ir más adelante y buscar por Homurabi- ¡Di! –Grito algo alarmado para destruir más de los Kokuchi que se le aventaban y luego correr tras ella- ¡Espera no vayas tú sola! –grito una vez más mientras destruía a su paso lo que ya era común-

Homurabi estaba más adelante sobre el aire levitando, sonriéndose de ver como la chica ahora corría hacia él, una vez más.

- Que ingenua… -murmuro él para entrecerrar los ojos y ver más adelante a Kouni-

- ¡¡Homurabi maldito!! –grito la joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados ahora lanzándose con sus garras contra el más fuerte por puro instinto de venganza, sin medir mucho las consecuencias- ¡Me las pagarás ahora mismo!

- ¡¡Di no!! –grito Kouni una vez más tratando de detenerla pero Homurabi lanzo una gran oleada de poder que aparto al mayor de un momento a otro, dejando que este se impactara contra una pared como había hecho la vez anterior con la más joven en su último encuentro, solo que esta vez había sido mucho más fuerte, y por ello Kouni quedo inconciente al menos por un momento- ¡GAhh!……-musito antes de cerrar los ojos-

Homurabi bajo un poco para recibir a la joven que le atacaba con unas fuertes cuchillas en ambas manos, más las esquivo y la atrapo del cuello.

- ¡Ngh!... – musito ella molesta, por demás agotada de tanto que tuvo que luchar antes-

- ¿En que momento… se paso por tu cabeza que podrías llegar a ser mi rival ah? Hm,hm,hm –murmuro apretando un poco su cuello, y una de sus garras la daño dejando salir algo de sangre-

- uh… maldito… eres de… lo peor! –Siguió mandándolo al diablo poco más, de tanta furia que tenia-

- Vaya… esta prenda que usas me resulta familiar…

- ¡! –ella abrió el ojo sorprendida-

- … a un imbécil que desobedecía mis ordenes, pero al fin y al cabo, tuve que enseñarle quien era el que mandaba. Hm,hm,hm

- K…KISAMA… -forcejeo ella volviendo a recordar aquel momento- ¡maldito! ¡¡Maldito!!

- Cierra la boca.

Él volvió a lastimarla en el cuello sin dejarla ir, mientras la menor luchaba por liberarse, cuando se hubiera imaginado que su fuerza era tal… que ni todo el entrenamiento que había hecho, sería en vano.

Homurabi realmente era el Rey de la oscuridad, y lo demostraba en ese momento. ¿Este era el hombre del cual Nanaya tanto temía?

Ahora comprendía, ese miedo, ahora ella también lo sentía.

- ¿Así que Nanaya perdía el tiempo aquí también contigo?... qué lastima me da. Hm,hm,hm –murmuro viendo como la joven perdía el campo de visión al verle- ¿Quieres saber como le dolió el que lo matara? Oh… fue como musica para mis oídos. –Comento fríamente y la joven vuelve a abrir los ojos mostrándose shockeada y furiosa- El miedo en sus ojos, no lo olvidare, lo recordare como algo tan bello –siguió él mientras se reía y bajaba al suelo, apoyando sus pies en el mismo-

- Ngh… n-no… -logro musitar ella-

- Él había dicho lo mismo en un susurro… es tan bello volver a repetir la historia. –Murmuro entonces y la joven abrió su ojo diestro de un momento a otro en sorpresa-

…

Silencio.

Un gran silencio mientras Kouni abría los ojos, ahora veía más adelante mientras los demás seguían combatiendo, como Homurabi estaba parado frente a Di, sosteniéndola del cuello, y al bajar un poco más la mirada, había una garra que le atravesaba el estomago.

Se mostró con una sorpresa realmente horrible.

- D-Di… -murmuro Kouni mientras los iris le temblaban al ver aquella escena tan horrible y a Homurabi como se reía en voz alta, tal y como había hecho con Nanaya-

Kouni grito en negación a lo que veía, alarmado, temeroso de que la chica muriera, ella era alguien muy preciada, y más que nada lo era para "_ella_".

_No… No Di_

Kouni se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia ese lugar para enfrentar a Homurabi.

_No puedes…_

_¡No puedes!_

Eran los leves pensamientos de Kouni mientras intentaba llegar, a una distancia que parecía ser mucho más lejos de lo que era.

_¡¿Qué le diré a Rian!?_

Homurabi reía a carcajadas en ese momento…

- Ngh… q…q… - ella sintió ese inmenso dolor tras el que la apresaba, retiraba ahora la garra de su estomago, y dejarla caer de rodillas al suelo, y ya luego caer del todo, impactándose boca abajo-

La sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente de su cuerpo, ella respiraba algo agitada mientras las lágrimas caían de su ojo diestro.

Temblaba, temblaba mucho… y su campo de visión comenzaba a verse más borroso aún…

_One… chan… _

Leves pensamientos de arrepentimiento pasaban ahora por su cabeza.

_Mayoko…_

Tocio ahora dejando salir la sangre fluir por sus labios también.

… _Disculpenme._

Homurabi se hizo hacia atrás y desapareció del lugar mientras aún se reía, ya había hecho algo que lo dejo satisfecho al menos, y mandaba a sus "hijos" retirarse del lugar.

Todos se fueron yendo de a poco mientras que Kouni llegaba al lugar finalmente, y arrodillándose frente a la chica herida de gravedad, la tomo por los hombros para voltearla boca arriba, sosteniéndola ahora.

- ¡Di! Reacciona... ¡no te dejes… vencer! –Dijo él apoyando una mano sobre su herida, tratando o queriendo más bien que la sangre dejara de salir- ¡Resiste al menos por Rian! –dijo finalmente y ella le dirigió la mirada borrosa-

- Kou… san… -murmuro entre lágrimas- dile… a las chicas que… lo siento mucho.

_Pero ya no podré… volver a casa._

- … Tsk…

- Protege… a Rian por mi también, yo se que… lo harás. –entrecerró la mirada, comenzando a sentir frío ahora también mientras temblaba-… cough… ¡cough!…

Enseguida llegaron los demás para ver aquello y Kengo se situó a un lado de Kouni, su mirada era de tristeza también, no conocía mucho a Di, pero le había tomado una especie de cariño tras algunos hechos en el último tiempo.

Su mirada se entrecerró cuando la chica le tomo de la tela de su ropa para pedirle que se acerque.

- Ken… no dejes… que el hermano de Mayoko… la vuelva a lastimar.

_Al final… no pude vengarte…_

Ella le soltó de la prenda para entrecerrar un poco más la mirada…

… _Nanaya._

Y dejarse desfallecer al poco tiempo.

…

Ella no llego a escuchar los lamentos de Kouni, como tampoco llegaría a escuchar los lamentos de Rian, o hasta Mayoko.

Pero era Kouni el que tenia que llevarle la noticia a ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Rian estaba en la casa junto a Mayoko, estaba de los nervios porque había vuelto a sentir de esos malos presentimientos, había llorado también, y Mayoko trato de calmarla.

Cuando esa noche Kouni llamo a la puerta, Rian fue la que atendió y le vio ahí, con una mirada seria y por demás triste.

- ¿Q-Qué paso Kouni-san? ¿Por qué… esa cara? –Pregunto con miedo-

-… -Él entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si- Mejor será que se sienten. –sugirió el-

Ambas chicas se sentaron y Kouni se sentó a un lado de Rian, y apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba la mirada dolido.

- Ayer nos enfrentamos con Homurabi nuevamente. –Comenzó él y Rian abrió los ojos algo asustada- … era muy fuerte, pero tal como vino volvió a irse, pero…

Ambas guardaron silencio cuando Kouni murmuro "_Lo siento Rian, pero Di…_"

Kouni trato de explicarles mientras Rian estaba con la mirada en shock, o tratar de decir algo pero no sabia como decirles que ella ya no regresaría porque había muerto. Pero en si ya se los había dicho.

Mayoko sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, derramo lagrimas enseguida al saber que la chica que le había brindado calor y afecto ahora ya no estaba. Era su… amiga ¿no?

Rian se levanto del lugar y salió corriendo de un momento a otro, abriendo la puerta de la calle, se estaba yendo. Kouni salió tras ella enseguida gritándole que esperara, pero ella ahora corría con lagrimas en los ojos, y negando con el rostro ese hecho.

- "_Ane-san, Ane-san… ella… ella_" –pensaba mientras corría cuando Kouni se le apareció enseguida por un costado y la atrapo en un abrazo que la sostendría- Ah!... ¡Suéltame Kouni!

- Calma Rian, ¡calma! Nadie quería que esto pasara, pero ella no soportaría verte así…

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ane-san no puede estar muerta! –grito dolida a los 4 vientos, y Kouni derramo un par de lagrimas tras verla así, aparte de que él también la apreciaba mucho, había sido su compañera en ese lugar desde hacia 2 años atrás-

- A mi… también me duele Rian… -murmuro para seguir conteniéndola y ella se aferro fuertemente a el para ocultar su rostro en su pecho-

Ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente en ese lugar mientras Kouni la sostenía.

Mayoko veía aquello desde la entrada de la casa con lágrimas, pensaba irse de ahí, si Di ya no estaba en su casa, ¿por qué ella se quedaría ahí ahora?, Eso fue lo que pensó cuando se le apareció Kengo desde una calle, y la observo desde ahí.

Le dijo que lo sentía también y camino hasta ella y le brindo un abrazo el cual ella acepto con algo de miedo.

Él le hizo ver que Di quería que se quedara en ese lugar, y que era el encargado de cuidar de ella, no solo porque la chica que murió se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque él también quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo. Como Kouni con Rian.

_Por ustedes dos, yo trate de sobrevivir… pero no pude, y por eso lo siento mucho._

…_One-chan._

Fin.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Notas:**

**Akane Rian** es de **TheSilentSnow** y **Ruko Mayoko** es de **AnoRm4l** -Se cambio de cuenta la loca ahora x'D-, ambas de **DeviantArt**.

Bue terminé DB -se pega un combo de shots- lol... nada creo que es todo por este fic por ahora, extraño a Nanaya T-T

_Di-chan.-_


End file.
